12 Days of Christmas
by lycanine
Summary: Kaoru has an idea to get Hiruma to celebrate X'mas. Will there be any romance bw them? You bet, if the Devil has any say to their situation. Unfortunately, there is a 3rd party. Definately be lots of kissing.
1. Prologue: The Dare

A/N: this is an AU setting, so no Christmas Bowl here. Hee. Read and Review, Ya-Ha!

Short fact: 12 days of Christmas actually started on the 25th Dec, Christmas itself and ends on the 6th of Jan. But for the sake of the plot, let's just bring the whole thing forward, ok? Go to Wikipedia for more information.

YOU HAVE MAIL.

Click.

Scroll. Reading the contents.

'Hi, You-chan! Tis Kaoru, yer buddy here. Christmas is ard e corner and I'm going to do my civil duties of making sure yer not skipping tis yr celebration. Therefore, I issue u a challenge! The theme will be using one of the Christmas Carols. I've chosen '12 days of Christmas' and both of us are to get each other gifts based on the lyrics of the song.

E.g. a partridge in a pear tree in the 1st paragraph, the items must be in relation to the sentence. Similarly, two turtle doves, means a pair of turtle doves, not any other birds! You can toy with the meaning of the sentence, so long its not too far-fetched. I will start the ball rounding and the starting date is on the 13th of Dec and ends on the eve of X'mas.

It's going to be alternate turns of giving, so all the odd numbers are the areas that I'm suppose to get presents, the even ones are yers. Don't think abt changing them wif me. Since it's still long way till the due date, there is time for the both of us to plan ahead. There will be a forfeit for the loser who can't produce the gifts so if you back out now, YOU FORFEITED!

Ok. That's all for now. Reply back asap. Bye!'

"…" Scowl at the contents of the message. Then, an evil smile graces on his face as he reply the message. "You're on, buddy. You're on," he mumbled under his breath.


	2. 1st Day of X'mas, 13th Dec

Chapter 1 

_On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Hiruma Youichi, Devil of Deimon Senior High. Blackmailer extraordinaire and definitely the most feared person known in Tokyo, is standing in front of a megastore, wearing a grimace. December has descended upon the Land of the Rising Sun and everyone is busy doing their Christmas shopping. All district shops and department stores are pulling out the stops in decorating the theme 'White Christmas' this year.

He wished he could scoffed at the pathetic humans rushing to do their shopping, buying items as gifts during this festive season at an inflated rate when it's only 2/3 of the price during normal days. Half price in after-sales. But alas, he's also doing his shopping as well. Currently he's short of three gifts in his side of the list. Hiruma wonders if she has any better luck in getting all 6 highly unusual baubles for the crazy dare she came out with. It's been awhile since they've done this. 1st time they ever done this was their one and only Christmas together back in elementary. It was 'Jingle Bells' and Cerberus was the reindeer, pulling the two kids in a sleigh made out of cardboard. The 'over the hills' part was a slide in the playground where they first found the dog. They screamed instead of 'laughing all the way'. (**A/N: Just imagine trying to pull that stunt of a cardboard box on a snow-covered slide and see the outcome. Someone in AFV did that and gone Humpty Dumpty, Ouch!**)

After that, they lost contact and he never done it with anyone else. Until now. The elf teen decides to try his luck during closing time, since the owners are more likely to give discounts during that period especially if the weather is very cold and they wanna get home early. Of course, if that failed to make them slash their prices, his little black book will do the trick. By the time he gotten home from his trip, which he declared mentally will be the last time he's fighting with an obaa-san over a stupid rug, it was already dark and there in front of him at plain sight, hanging on his doorknob, was a small box swathe in glossy candy-colored wrapper.

Hiruma jerked from the knob and brought it in. He unwrap it without taking out his overcoat and lifts the lid. Layers of white cold fog swell out from the inside, surprising the young man. He blows until he could see the content hidden behind the melting dry ice. It's a green pear, one of the largest he's ever seen. And one side of the fruit has been carved.

Putting his gloved hand in to retrieve his gift, Hiruma walked over to the dining table to examine it. "Damn that neko. So that's what she means by toying with the meaning of the lyrics." In his hand, a tree was engraved based on the natural shape of the pear. At the center, was a bird. A partridge, if his presumption is correct. He looked at the parcel he bought earlier. "Lucky me, I've gotten the correct 12th item without fully aware of the twist. The last two items will be easy, especially the turtle doves."

* * *

…_a partridge in a pear tree._

P.S. The last item is actually a shaggy rug, the picture is actually a face of a cuckoo clock, with the drummers replacing the numbers of the on the timepiece. If anyone out there actually saw it for real, email me. I'll love to have it in my room. Kukuku. 


	3. 2nd Day of X'mas, 14th Dec

Chapter 2

_On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Kaoru woke up with a big Cheshire cat smile on her face as she recalls the finished piece a friend of hers completed for her as the 5th item in the lyrics she chosen as the gift exchange theme song. Tairen Kenma or Ken for short, is a tough cookie when it comes to making and committing promises to anyone, especially flowery favors girls hoped from the bishounen. But she managed to get the redhead to sway after using endless wheedling and bribery on her part. He concurred but at a price. A kiss on his lips under a mistletoe. Privately, she finds the surname that sounds like 'Tyrant' suits him when he wants to be one. 

Kaoru mentally shrugged when she shook her hand with his on the deal, at her insistence. She still feels the urge to rub the area of her hand where he had kissed as a form of greeting. Ken is a soprano in an art university just next to her collage. His specialty is in metalworks sculpture. They have gotten to know of each other through a mutual friend of theirs. Sometimes, Kaoru gets the urge to introduce Ken to Musashi, who's into construction work, just to see what kind of fireworks she might get from their interaction.

She continues to curl up in her bed like a cat, refusing to get up for school even though it's Thursday. (**A/N: I'm following the days of this Dec 2006 calendar, so don't start pulling out your fingers and toes to count.**) Well, she's entitled, since today's her birthday. Moreover, it's way past her lesson time so she forgets the trouble of getting up. Ever since she started collage, not once had Kaoru ever made a mistake of telling anyone the day when she first arrives into the world. She saw what happened to those poor unfortunate souls that did. The college grounds pranksters can give Hiruma a run for his money when it comes to tormenting people.

Her phone rang as she continues her lazing, her eyes looking at the canopy above her. Her answering machine picked up the call after several rings. 'Hi, you have reached a private number of Shadow Moon, freelance P.I. Leave a message after the melody.' Then the song of Maksim's version of 'Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence' starts to play. A normal sane human would have hung up before the three minutes plus song ended; only a persistent fool with imperative needs will stay on**. (A/N: I like his music, it's cool. So sue me.)**

It wasn't a client that answered after the recording starts. She bolted upright and dashed for the handset when a voice said 'Mushi, mushi? Zen! She's not home!' blared out from the machine's speaker. "Hello? Wait! Don't hang up!" She quickly pressed a few buttons to stop the recording and change it back to the cordless phone she's holding.

"Goku? It's school day, why are you calling my business line? You know my residence and handphone number." The teenager at the other side cried a greeting and immediately handed the receiver over. "Neko, Zen here. Meet us downstairs in two hours time. Dress smart casual." The line cut as the guy named Zen hang up on the other side. She blinked at the inanimate object in her hand, her mind processing the message left by a voice she hadn't heard since after her first year in junior high.

* * *

Two hours later… 

Kaoru stood at the entrance of her apartment, waiting for a black sports car to appear. It's been a while since she met them, especially him and Kaoru wants the first impression to wow him over. She's no longer the tomboy he met back then. Sleeveless silk top with a neck plunging collar matched with knee length skirt that flutters as she moves, both in deep amethyst color. Black sandals with satin ribbons that intertwined around her calves complete her outfit. She left her neatly trimmed shoulder-length hair slicked back with hair spray, giving her a natural but firm hold of her wayward mane. An earring dangled from one side of her ear, glittering under the soft glow of the streetlamp.

Soon, a Ferrari halted just beside her, and a guy of the same age as her hopped out of the car. The golden-eyed brunette gave her a bear hug, nearly crushing up her rib cage. "Kaoru, it's been a very long time since I've saw you. Man, have you turned out great! Wait till Zen sees you, he'll have his eyes knocked out of his sockets!"

"Seen what to have my eyes knocked out of my sockets, saru?" The violet-eyed girl turned and faced at the pair of eyes that shared the same color as her. _They are still as cool as ever, those gazes always acted as a barrier, separating him from the rest of the world. Luckily, with Goku as his ward, there is little chance he can retreat into the cold remote place in his heart._

That same pair of eyes that Kaoru commented in her mind, widens a little as he took in the change she has made to herself four years after their last encounter. Realizing that he's staring at her, Zen hmphed and nodded, "That will do neko. Saru, move to the back seat of the car. You will sit in front."

"Just a sec, Zen. Goku, why did you wait for the melody to end to get to my recording? And off all the numbers, why my P.I. number?"

"I can answer that for you. I made the saru to call it. It's the only one that you will listen to regularly." Kaoru turned to look at the blond man before turning back to confirm with the brunette. He smiled and nodded, "Plus, you always change the melody, I like listening to them." She groans softly, shaking her head. Kaoru peep from the side of her eyes at the juvenile and smiled at him.

"Next time, don't do that. If you want the songs that I uploaded, come pay me a visit and you can borrow it from my collection." The adolescent leaped in joy and grasps her hands to dance around. The momentum caused her to lose her footing and collapsed onto Zen. He didn't even shift under the impact and his hands gripped her arms to steady her. _Dear lord, his hands are so warm…_

Zen noticed he's holding her too tightly and loosen his grip. Subconsciously, he gently strokes the area he held her, causing shivers down Kaoru's spine. Immediately, he took a step back and pointed the car, "Get in, and you, saru. One more stunt like that and I'll whack you like a 5 year old child."

Both nodded meekly at his growl and she got into the front seat after Goku slide into the rear. The engine purred as Zen released the hand brakes and switch gears to drive off.

Unknown to them, a figure was standing at a distance, and he saw everything that occurred. The earlier stance that the man took as he steadied her, shouts possessiveness, causing him to frown as he rubbed an area of his chest where his heart is. He left the present in her mailbox that he has access to and send a text message to her phone.

* * *

By the time Kaoru got home, it was midnight. She quickly opened the mailbox after reading the text message. The place she went earlier didn't allow the customers to bring in their personal phone in with them so she had to leave it with the management. Kaoru quickly open the silver wrapped box and gasped in her astonishment. Inside was a pair of turtle doves, size of pennies, frosted in white. Both birds' center is hollow, in each lays a small emerald gem. It's one of the special editions she heard from her class that's launching on the 21st this month as a lover's present for Christmas. Orders have been placed months in advance just to get the jewelry. How on earth did Youichi manage it? 

She stood there, staring at the gift that makes the 2nd verse of the song, and chewed her lips. Seems like Youichi has just took the dare into another level.

* * *

…_2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._


	4. 3rd Day of X'mas, 15th Dec

Chapter 3

_On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Hiruma's mind is still circling over the incident he witnessed last evening when he decided to drop by for a surprise visit to Kaoru. It's not that he never noticed that how attractive she looked. The thing is that she normally doesn't bother to doll up and looked like a display piece in a bidder's stand, in her own words, of course. But there she stood dressed up like she's going on a date. With the appearance of two male strangers at her doorsteps, that sparks his interest, in a negative way.

Even though the school was closed for the vacation period, he still manages to get through the locked gates and enter the football clubhouse. After collecting the necessary stuff he left there, Hiruma locked up the place.

* * *

Many pedestrians huddle in their winter wear as their feet scurried quickly over the ice-chilled concrete. There was a bite in the frosty morning air that made everyone hurrying to find a place where warmth is in abundant. Only one blond adolescent strolled in a leisurely pace. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings as his legs automatically brought him to his doorsteps. Only after he closed the door behind him, did he realize the contrast of the balmy air in his den against the coldness of his cheeks. Hiruma checked and adjusted the thermostat on the kitchen wall before stripping off his outing clothes.

Today he'll step up his campaign in securing the purple eyes feline as his own when Kaoru messaged him early this morning to meet her for lunch in their usual café. It's her turn to present the 3rd verse of the song to him. Three French hens. Now how on earth is she going to interpret it is going to be the highlight of the day.

When he got there, she's already sitting at their usual seats, a cup of Earl Gray and a half-eaten muffin left untouched as she fidgets with the present on her lap. Her head is turned to the left, looking at the traffic through the tinted window. Her awareness is still drifting somewhere in that mind of hers when Hiruma took a seat beside her. As he looked at her, a sudden impulse took over him and he decides to act on it. Placing his hand on her chin, he turns her head and planted his lips onto hers.

* * *

To say it was a shock to the system was an understatement, Kaoru can feel the jolt all the way from the nails of her toes to the very tips of her hair. Stunned, she just sat there rooted as the Amerfuto captain have his way with her. His emerald eyes darken when he heard a soft gasp escaped from her lips. He drew her closer with his other hand until they are snuggly fitted, their bodies parallel with each other. Turning his head to a side, Hiruma angled for a deeper kiss. Kaoru's hands gripped tightly onto the oblong box she has in her lap, afraid to drop it. Unfortunately, that leaves her in the total mercy of the devil incarnate that is Hiruma.

When he finally surfaces for a breath, Kaoru's head is spinning from the intensity of the kiss plus the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She rests her head forward, which so happened to be the QB's shoulders. Puffs of air escapes from Kaoru's lips as she tried to collect back her breath and whatever sanity she could muster. The kiss is insanity. Hiruma Youichi, her childhood friend, kissing the daylights out of her, and the worst part is, she doesn't feel like reproaching him for doing it, nor were there any guilt.

Hiruma wondered why she's so silent. Normally by now, she would have chewed his head off for doing it. When he ducked down to have a look at her face, several thoughts run through his head; first bewilderment, then surprise, and finally smug satisfaction. His lips broke into a grin. Her face has a soft flustered look and her violet eyes were glazed over with the beginning of desire. He bet that this was the first time she was ever being thoroughly kissed.

"Pink looks good on you, especially on your cheeks." The comment has an immediate effect on Kaoru. She pushed herself away from him, nearly clipping him on the chin in the process. Luckily, he already anticipated that, his arms already band around her, keep her close to him and swiftly veers his head to the side to avoid her knocking him.

"Let go of me, Youichi." She struggled futilely in his embrace. But it only made the blond tighten his hold on her. He blows gently on her neck, just under her ear. She stopped and shivered, the tingling sensations nearly made her moan aloud. Damn the man for knowing almost every sensitive spots on her exposed skin. Even though they were never intimate until now, both of them have knowledge of opposite parties' sensitive spots that most lovers might overlook. Hers were the shoulders around the neck area, the outer sides of her upper arms, underside of her wrists, soles of her feet and of course, the spot where everyone tends to be poked at by friends just to get them squirming. His were the tips of his ears, (**A/N: I got this idea from the author who wrote a yaoi story between Sena and Hiruma. Forgot the name but this is a copyright to him/her. Don't anyhow abuse it!**), certain areas of his scalp, the soles of his two palms, the entire area of his back, and his butt, to her surprise.

The discovery was made when she offered to give him a body massage after a strenuous training from his football practice. He, of course, insisted of repaying back the gesture by giving her the same treatment. Now, she cursed the day she made that suggestion. It gave him enough ammunition to disarm her completely.

Hiruma feel that he has made his point when she stopped her struggles and gave him a look that would have made grown men cower. He released her and she scoots a small distance away from him, not too much to make him change his mind of releasing her. She knew his temperament all too well. Sighing, she looked at him and wondering how to phase her question. But it seems like it was written all over her face since Hiruma answered her.

"Because of last night and the night before Halloween."

"Oh…erh, last night?"

That reply made the devil wondered if she actually remembered what she did two months ago. "I saw you got into a black 612 Scaglietti with a couple of guys. Who are they?" (**A/N: it's a 2+2 seater sports coupe in case you're wondering. Really slick.**)

She wonders if she could keep it from the guy facing her, but something in his eyes tells her it's better to come clean. "They are my former junior high acquaintances, at least in the case of Zen. That's the tall guy with the hair color of sunbeam; the other is Goku, a junior high classmate of mine."

_So that man who's interested in my girl is called Zen. Time to gather some dirt on that snob. No man's gonna steal what's mine under my watch!_

"Another thing, Youichi. Don't think about digging any information on their background. Especially Zen. He's notoriously known to guard his privacy back in high school days, and shoots at anyone that provokes him. With no warning."

"Shoots? That guy has a gun?"

She nodded. "Nonetheless, he's not a total loner. With Goku and a couple of his comrades, they sent any females within hearing distance a flirt. And the guys don't dare bully any of the foursome. They can make anyone wish they should have stayed in bed that day."

"And why is that?" Hiruma encouraged her to elaborate more, collecting any scraps of information he can get. Another male who is foul-tempered, guards his upbringing zealously, and not afraid to wield a weapon at his whim. And from his personal observation, filthy rich with an air of sophistication that only the wealthy has. Sounds very familiar to him. Almost a replica of himself.

Kaoru's about to continue but suddenly shuts her mouth and looked somewhere over his right shoulder. A prick between his shoulder blades tells the captain whatever caught her attention bodes bad news. Thing is, for whom?

* * *

Right now, the poor girl wishes the ground under her could open and swallow her up in whole. Talk about major awkwardness, this is one scenario that any female will either wants to be in or dreads like hell. Her buddy turns his head and found himself staring down at the wrong end of a barrel. The hand that is holding it is shaking, with fury or maybe something else. It's anyone's guess. But to Kaoru, the purple laser flashing from Zen's gaze spoke volumes. Plus the arms of two full grown men pulling back the party in question says that one wrong move will cause instant WWIII in this very establishment.

Luckily, salvation comes in the form of a 17 year old male. With a pension for food.

GGGRRRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLL……

"Harahetta…Ne, Zen. Can we eat already?" Kaoru busted into laughter; trust Goku's stomach to diffuse the rising tension and saves the day. A stress spot appear at the side of his head and he whips out a large paper fan from his trench coat.

WACK!!!

"Ette! What did you do that for?" Zen hmphed and keeps his two arsenal back into his coat. A guy with rich chocolate color hair tried to pacify the outraged teen.

"Ma…ma, this is suppose to be a gathering to get reacquainted with one another after a long period of not getting in touch with each other. No need to fight."

"Hah! Tell that to the almighty snob king, Tenpo. He's the one who started it first." The redhead replies as he slides into the opposite seats of the booth and reached out to grab hold of one of Kaoru's hand. As Ken was about to kiss the top side of her right hand, two clicks can be heard. The flirt lifted his eyes and looked at the two males with firearms in their grasp. "My dear, you have two overbearing protectors. Any women would have killed to be in this position."

She snorts, "Well, it's not little old me. It's a big bloody pain in the arse, if you ask me." Kaoru slangs into a British accent, bringing out the sarcasm of her comment. "Youichi, cut it out, he's just funning you. And Zen, you should know better to rise to his bloody bait."

"Che." But he didn't counter back her words. It was true that he shouldn't reacted to the obvious trap Ken has set up on him, but catching her, Tsukihaba Kaoru, lip locking with a male, then enclosed in his embrace, had him see red. His mind went auto pilot and draw out his handgun, something he hadn't done for a long time, to point at the back of the guy's head. His finger was itching to pull the trigger that will send the offending male to kingdom come. Tenpo and Kenma reacted and hold him off until she took noticed. It didn't help matters when he saw a pink tint visible on her cheeks, the coloring still lingering after the kiss.

Tenpo decides to take control of the situation before it starts to deteriorate again. "Kaoru-chan, why not you introduce us to the friend of yours?"

She grabs on the lifeline offered by the peacekeeper of the group and start introducing. "Youichi, this is Tsugeno Tenpo, 2nd year university student studying Biochem. The guy sitting opposite us is Tairen Kenma, Ken for short. Another 2nd year art student taking Sculpturing in a university beside my collage. The one that everyone affectionately called saru is Son Goku, under Gourmet in my collage. And finally, the unofficial leader of the gang, Konji Zen. He studys Law. Everyone, meet Hiruma Youichi. 2nd year student of Deimon Senior High and captain of his own football team, the Deimon Devil Bats."

The guys mumbled their greeting to one another, much to her relief. Then Goku popped a suggestion, "Hey, since we're all acquainted, let's have lunch together." Before the two blonds could protest, Tenpo and Ken nodded in agreement and looked at her. Kaoru blinked and shrugged, "Why not? It's not everyday everyone's gathered at the same place, at the same time." Hiruma frowned then lighten his expression, "Yes, yes, why not indeed. I would like to know more about the people Neko met in her past."

"Neko?" muttered Zen, his right eye twitched at the mention of the nickname he has dubbed on the girl from the very first time they met. The blond devil grinned evilly at the blond god, "Yessss, it's a nick I gave her from childhood."

"Childhood? So you know each other since young?" The tall brunette prompted the question, sensing the rising temper of his short-tempered companion. Kaoru is the who answers, "During grade school, but lost touch of each other after he moved. We just meet coincidentally this summer."

"Ahhh…" Tenpo commented, keeping his fingers crossed mentally as he took a quick glance at Zen. Goku sat in the middle of Kaoru and the guy called Hiruma, making the situation more bearable for the brooding bishounen. Kenma and Tenpo both took seats at either of his sides, keeping him in the center. None of the remaining three guys made any enquires about the kissing incident they've witnessed. Unless they want Zen to throw another of his temper tantrum. Which might result in casualties.

* * *

After a while, Kaoru excused herself from the table to escape the unsettling tension that is still humming just under the radar. Zen followed her few seconds later, trusting his associates to take care of the green eyed akuma. He caught her heading for the back door of the café. Quickly before she could react, Zen manhandled her through the exit and shuts the door behind him. Kaoru groans at the gesture during their exit and twists her wrist to break his grip on her. Zen tightens his hold, not letting her off that soon. Once he satisfied no one is gonna follow them out, he releases her.

She rubbed her abused wrist and glare at the man. He's glowering at her, with his arms crossed in front of him. "Why did you allow him to kiss you?" She blinked at the question thrown at her, wondering why she wasn't surprised by the expectation of him wanting to know. He, on the other hand, looked a bit stunned that he actually gives in to curiosity and voice out. Kaoru moved closer to him until she's within his reach and stopped. Looking at his expression, she nearly laughed out. The guy actually was hoping that she would step into his embrace and looked disappointed before scowling, the focus is to himself. Shaking her head, she continued her movement until her forehead rests on his chest. Gradually, he lifted his arms and folded her in.

"Better now?" A snort was the reply to her question. Zen rests his chin on her head as they continue standing there, completely oblivious to the cold. Finally, Kaoru starts to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the café

Hiruma scowled at the retreating back of the snob, wanted to give him a chase but the presence of three males, two adults and a juvenile, had him pinned on his seat. Not having all the information of his current foes, Hiruma decides not to pursue. Instead he choose to be nice to these three, maybe they might help him in his plan. So he strike up a conversation with Tenpo, occasionally replying either Kenma's or Goku's questions. Anyone from school will not believe the terror of the Deimon can actually put aside his reputation as the Akuma with the little black book and behave like a normal teen.

Goku's eyes keep glancing back to the silver wrapping that Kaoru left on the table when she left for the washroom. His fingers are itching to tear open and have a peep at what's inside. Then he noticed a tag secured on it, partly hidden behind the ribbon. "Hey, Hiruma. Isn't this a present for you?"

All attention was turned to the gift that is standing there, glittering under the artificial light. "Open it."

"Kenma!"

"It's his present; and it also never stated it should not be open till Christmas, Tenpo."

"Yes, open it. Maybe it's food."

"You know, saru. For an upcoming bubbly chef-to-be, you still haven't give up the pension to gobble up any free food in sight."

"Hey! Take that back, you damn kappa!" And the two of them starts to argue, just like back in junior high. Hiruma decides to watch their fighting, with Tenpo trying to break them up. Then he turns his attention back to the gift. It has to the 3rd verse of the song, although how poultry and a rectangular box have in relation is anyone's guess. The tearing of the sliver paper finally penetrated the ears of the quarreling duo and had them stopped pulling each other's hair out. Tenpo sighed and decides to give in to his bubbling curiosity and join in.

It looks like a small ordinary wooden chest, elegantly carved around the corners. Almost like a music box. Hiruma decides to open it and music notes starts to sound from a recorder. But that's not what made him dropped his jaw. It's the contents that had him staring like a half-wit. Even Kenma blushed. Tenpo covered Goku's eyes against his wishes, telling him he's too young to see it.

You see, there are three female dolls dressed up in those costumes that are normally found in brothel of the late 18th century. And they are dancing French cancan. Even the song is the one used for the notorious dancing. The oni quickly shuts the cover, his cheeks still beet red. Finally, Kenma found his voice.

"What the hell was that?"

"Three French hens."

"Come again?"

"From a Christmas carol, '12 days of christmas', third verse, 3 French hens. It's a dare issued by Kaoru."

"I think you better explain everything from the top, Hiruma-san." Tenpo asked, after recovering back his composure.

* * *

…_3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: ok, if no one was able to guess the identities of the three guys I've mentioned, then bad on you! I kept three of the four names in their original form, a slight modification on one of the spoken three. The other two remains the same. Surnames not included. But I gave a lot of hints based on their physical appearances. Hopefully, their behaviors are not over the extreme of OOCness. BTW, thank you for reading this far.

I've brought forward the previous chapter cuz I have something on that day. Not happening in the near future unless something similar occurred again. Apologies for any delays, I'm trying my best to keep it on schedule.


	5. 4th Day of X'mas, 16th Dec

Chapter 4

_On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

**_Short Flashback_**

Date: 15th Dec

Venue: Outside the café

_…that's why I let him kiss me. It caught me totally off-guard. But then…, my feelings are in a muddle right now. Last night, arigatto for celebrating my birthday. I didn't expect any of you guys remembering it…_

_…love the surprise party everyone set up for me. Even Kenma behaved himself, but of course, with you around, I highly doubt he dared…yes, I did promise a kiss under the mistletoe, but never said where…_

_…hee, yes, the look on his face when I planted my lips on his forehead, like giving a kiss to a kid was hilarious! Even Tenpo gets a kick out of it…Time to go in, we've been out long enough, everyone's waiting for us…_

* * *

Zen recalled the conversation they had outside the café, in the blistering cold yesterday afternoon. And the kiss he gave her before letting her go. At least, she willingly accepted it and returns back the affection. When they return into the cozy warmth, he realized something's not right. The glances Tenpo and Kenma are casting onto Kaoru looks suspiciously like surprise and horror. And that friend of hers is smirking at her. She darts her eyes from the unwrapped paper of the earlier package to the handcraft box being displayed in the center of the table. She croaks her question and everyone nodded their head, having seen what's inside except Goku and Zen.

The next sentence that spurts out from her mouth was too soft for anyone to take notice of. Only Zen heard it and judging the words chosen, the gift was meant for private viewing, namingly to whoever is supposed to receive it. The lunch was cut short and Kaoru left the place in a hurry. Hiruma didn't linger long, leaving after he finished his meal. He ordered a takeaway bag for the half-eaten pastry, gave a cocky wave and left.

It was after their departure did Tenpo explain their earlier behaviors. Goku complained he never saw anything and Zen could only thank god that he didn't. Explaining flowers and bees were painful enough, even with the help of his two 'friends', teaching him to differentiate the double innuendoes is going to be a nightmare. At least he finally understood the purpose of the handcrafted bracelet Ken handed over couple of nights ago. **(A/N: it's the 14th Dec he's referring to in case anyone's confused.) **He could hear the monkey rampaging through his stuff, getting ready to pay a visit to Kaoru. He wants to follow him, but the assignment needs to be ready for a client by the day after. The company he's working under as an interim gave him the job, due to the high faith they had in him.

He lit a cigarette, went to the balcony to watch his ward leave the building. Then his mind went to replay the kiss again. He felt his cheeks tinged as color slowly creeps across his face. Shaking his head, Zen crushed the butt and went back inside to finish his work. If there were anyone around paying attention to him, they might witness a slight curve on his lips as he hums 'Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence'.

* * *

Kaoru is still hiding under her covers since yesterday, after she got back from the cafe, not planning of getting out maybe until after Christmas. She don't have to worry about another of that incident happening again since she taken the precaution of mailing all of her gifts for Hiruma to the post office, with specific instructions of sending one present on alternating days till the 23rd. Her outrageous behavior had shocked Tenpo; even Kenma was a loss of words.

Today's four calling birds, Youichi's turn to give. If he dares come after she chased him out yesterday, she'll whack him hard with her metal baseball bat. Melody of 'Over the Rainbow' echoes through a speaker she fixed up in her bedroom. Someone's at the door, pressing on her doorbell. Kaoru turns on the monitor that is connected to a security cam, attached just at the top left hand side of the main door. The black and white image reveals a teenager standing there, looking in the direction of her camera. Then he waved before pressing the bell again, as if to listen the song again. Only one living being on this earth would do that.

"Goku. Must be here to borrow some of my music." She leaped out of her bed and landed on her toes like a cat, dashed into the bathroom to have a quick shower. By the time she got to the door and open, the song had been replayed 3 times, courtesy of the saru's constant pressing. "Enough already, monkey king. Come in before you destroy my doorbell…Youichi, you're here as well. Come, come. What's done's done. Drinks in the fridge, help yourself."

The two males entered as Hiruma closed the door behind him. Judging from her expression earlier, she wasn't ready to face him yet. It's a good thing that Lady Luck came in the form of Goku, whom he met few minutes before arriving at her doorstep, taking the lift. Using the carefree youth, and stepping out of range of her camera, he fooled her into opening the door to her visitors. The energetic boy nods and starts talking non-stop, from general stuff to his daily activities to Zen's constant nagging at getting him to leave the house in time to avoid the morning traffic, etc. Kaoru, hmm and ahh and ok at his comments, never missing a beat as she sets up her laptop. Hiruma make himself comfortable and listens to the information flowing out from the gift horse.

Finally, after half and hour, he quiets down and sat beside the QB, eating nachos chips with cheese dressing, made by the boy. Hiruma tried some of it and found it good. However, he still prefers his mutou gums. As she and the brunette select the songs he wanted to be downloaded into his mp4, Hiruma watched their interaction. One thing's confirmed; neko-chan has no special feelings for the kid other then companionship. And based on the chat he had with Tenpo and Kenma, she treats all four of them equally. But the akuma has doubts on Zen, their leader.

* * *

After laughing and chatting with Goku, Kaoru felt her mood improved and turn to face Hiruma with a smile. Goku sat there and looked at them under his lashes as he continued transferring. The guy's has obvious feelings for Kaoru-chan, but hers are unclear. Then he saw the necklace Zen gave her on the night of her birthday around her neck. Looks like she's been wearing it since then. Definitely good news for his guardian.

"That previous gift was a surprise, the French cancan dance never cross my mind."

"So were the lover's earrings in the shape of turtle doves. How did you get it?"

"Hee, let's just say a certain someone owes me something. This is his way of repaying me for not spilling the beans on him." Goku looked puzzled as Kaoru laughed. "Here, the fourth verse."

It looks like Hiruma bought a music box size gift for her, but somehow her instinct tells her it's not, based on how careful he's cradling it in his lap. Has to be made out of something fragile, like glass. "Open it, but don't drop." Yup, has to be glass.

She removed the tapes holding the paper together, and then proceeds unwrapping it, without tearing the packaging. It's a habit of hers to open gifts without ripping up paper binding, so Hiruma always gets interesting patterns to wrap. She lifts the cover of the box and made an exclamation.

"Oh my, it's fantastic! Such intricate details, and the colors…look, Goku. The light bounced inside the sculpture and brings out the colors infused in it. Arigatto, You-chan, I love it!"

Hiruma chuckles as he watches her twist and turns the blow-glass ornament. It's a naked tree inclined to the side, with four different species of singing birds sitting on different branches. Then he noticed something around her neck, nesting just above her cleavage. He focus his eyes and realized that it's a blow-glass pendent with sliver wiring entwined over it. As the light shines onto the surface, its interior gives off a bluish violet glow. Almost like the color of her eyes when they're clouded with desire…

Kaoru noticed her friend's fixation on her and looked down to her chest area. "Oh, I didn't realize that I'm still wearing it. Cool, isn't it? It's a gift from Zen. As an early Christmas present." Goku continue to keep his attention on the screen but inwardly he blinked. It's a birthday gift, not some western culture exchange present. Why did she fib?

"Ah yes, that remains me of something, Goku, can you do me a favor? I need…"A knock on the door interrupted her and three heads turn towards the sound. Two pairs of eyes turned back to look at her. Kaoru shrugged, she wasn't expecting any visitors today. Gently putting back her gift, she placed the cover back on and slides it under the table. The knocking continues as she hurried over to peep through the eyehole.

"Brace yourself, Hiruma. It's the entire gang."

That was the only warning the devil got before she opens the door to let the entire football team into her dwelling. "Merry Christmas, Kaoru," everyone called as one. Goku felt his eyes googled as he witness the Devil Bats descents onto her. A trio, a dwarf, cheeky pixie, a giant, a samurai, flower fairy, a scholar, a spirit, a chimp, and a tall leprechaun with a pension to kick his leg up. Seeing the saru's bewildered look, Kaoru introduced everyone to Goku and vice versa.

Suzuna looked at the golden-skinned brunette, then back at Kaoru-neechan. She pulled Mamori and Sena aside and whispered something into their ears while using Kurita, as a distraction when he asked the QB why is he here. The two females called the girl in question over and drop a bomb on her.

"If you are not interested in You-nii, can you help us with something?" Kaoru lifted her brows and waves them on. "You see, Mamori has a crush on him since the Death March and wants to bring it up to the next level. Will you help?"

She grinned and nodded, whispering, "Actually he also has good feelings for you as well, Mamori. But he's confused now." As she explains about the two kisses, one initiated by her, another by him yesterday, her heart starts to beat rapidly, hoping Mamori is not harboring any bad feelings towards her. At the same time, she has a sinking feeling that she's about to make the worst decision in her life.

_

* * *

…4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._


	6. 5th day of X'mas, 17th Dec

Chapter 5

_On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… _

* * *

Date: 16th Dec

Venue: Kaoru's home

_Why do I have a feeling I'm the one confused, not the 2 men in my life…_

That's the thought fluttering through her mind as she listens to the campaign plans drawn out by Suzuna. The food brought by the Amefuto team has dwindled to nothing as two large eaters of the present company finish practically everything. Komusubi is not helping by imitating his sensei. The girls decided to take their discussion to Kaoru's bedroom. Goku left after preparing a feast for the other players who never had the chance to eat. As a form of apology for finishing their share.

"Hey, Kaoru-neechan? Earth to Kaoru-neechan, are you there?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Why? Thinking of the golden eyes brunette?" Suzuna asked slyly. Kaoru chuckled at the notion of them together. Mamori reprobates the younger girl for being a busybody but she herself is also curious about their relationship.

"No, we're just friends. He's a former junior high classmate, but currently studying in the same school as I am. He's going to be a chef. Kinda predictable since he loves to eat. Here, these are the pictures taken four years ago."

Kaoru reached out to retrieve a box, inside were tons of snapshots she'd taken during her days in junior high. Mostly of them were during her 1st year with Goku and the rest of the guys. The other two girls ooh and ahh at the pictures she taken of the 13 year-old Goku and the other classmates they were hanging out with. Some of them are group photos. Mamori noticed a smaller intimate group setting under a sakura tree. Seems to be someone's graduation ceremony. A cheeky-looking handsome guy had his arm sling over the shoulders of a disgruntled looking blond haired bishounen. Another bespectacled good-looking male stood beside the duo and smiled at the photographer. In front of them were Kaoru and Goku in their junior high uniform, making a peace sign, grinning away.

Seems like it's a private photo-taking session among friends. She turned the photo to the back and read the writings behind.

_"Hooray! Graduation of Konji Zen. May he get into Tokyo University and become a lawyer! Ya, so we can make him pay for all the ramen meals since lawyers are filthy rich! Like hell I'll pay! Foot your own bills you damn cockroach! Zen, don't pull that gun of yours out again. Let Zen, Ten-chan, Ken-niichen, Kaoru and me be friends forever!"_ At a corner are words of everyone's position in the picture. From the back left, Tenpo, center, Zen (damn baldy), right, Kenma (kappa). Front left, Kaoru (neko), right, Goku (saru).

As she look closer at the photo, she noticed something. The guy named Zen had his hand placed on Kaoru's shoulder. She ponders over the implication of such obvious action by the striking looking man. Suzuna hunched over the older girl's shoulder to have a look at what caught her attention. Then she squeaked.

"Oh, these guys are drop-dead gorgeous! And they are all friend of yours, Kaoru-neechan? You lucky woman, you."

"Hee, Kenma will be delighted to know he can still draw girls like bees to honey. One question, who's the most devastating looking male in that picture?"

Both females pointed Zen, which causes Kaoru to roll back and laugh. Outside, the boys wondered why there are so many shrieking and laughing inside the bedroom. Most of them had left except Hiruma, Sena, Musashi, Kurita and Monta. Taki left, telling the RB to take good care of his little sister. The comment made the poor kid flushed red. Kaoru popped out from her room, telling them the two of them are staying for the night at her place so if possible, could someone help them collect their overnight bags for them. Sena and Monta volunteered, with Musashi agreeing to be their chauffeur. She slides a 'I'm sorry' look towards Hiruma. With that they left, and she locks up.

Hiruma waves them off at the train station, saying he'll get his other means of transportation. The four shrugged and bid farewell to their captain. He was soon cursing under his breath at the clichés that has happened today. Now his own campaign is being delayed by another day. He knows if he could corner her for one solid day, she'll fall right into his palm. Calling his mobile phone, he gets a free cab ride back to his apartment. Tomorrow is a brand-new day and he swears he'll get his one-day with Kaoru.

* * *

Back in Kaoru's apartment 

The two chibis have delivered the luggages requested by Mamori and Suzuna. Both female's parents are delighted that their daughters are having a slumber party. Kaoru had no idea how to dismiss that idea from their mothers' heads so she just goes with the flow. Tomorrow is her turn to give, a gift she gotten Ken to craft for her, a 5 gold-plated rings, being linked into a Celtic knot, the rest of the length are platinum-plated interloping weaves, also Celtic designs. There are meanings to the pattern, which the akuma might not understand. But she did since she's the creator.

As her guests enjoyed their soak in the tub, the name-dubbed feline walks to the balcony and used the railings to leap up to the rooftop. She needs some time alone with her thoughts. Zen and Youichi. She knows both guys have feelings for her. Zen, since junior high. Youichi, maybe just recently. The problem now lies in her. Her heart skips a beat whenever she hears his voice, nearly blushed, knowing that he's just in the vicinity based on the sighing of girls. She suppresses those emotions so he wouldn't feel that she's like the other girls. She really does want to be his friend first, not harboring any hopes of it progressing further. Graduation day was a big surprise for everyone, except maybe the guys, when Zen walked up to her and asked her to be his partner in the final year students' prom night.

That was also the first time she got kissed by him. It's also the reason why she reacted to Youichi's kiss is because it reminded her of Zen's. Except one is like being lit up like a Christmas tree, the other is like being engulfed by an inferno. Ahh, she wished Tenpo was here; at least he can help her clear up some of her thoughts. Meeting Youichi again is like finding a part of you that you didn't know you missed until you have it again. That night on the eve of Halloween, that kiss was her curiosity, wanting to know if there is any spark if she kissed him. Well, she did get her answer, just a flicker. Then that incident in the café, well, that was no flicker at all.

"Ah, bugger to all of them! This is driving me bloody insane. Tomorrow, I need to find Ten-chan." With that decision in mind, she felt like the burden on her shoulder lightens a bit. Quickly, she landed back into her apartment, so they wouldn't know that she had disappeared earlier.

* * *

Next day, twilight before dawn (17th Dec) 

Kaoru got up long and left her house long before any of the girls woke up. She knows it's not right to leave her guests alone but she has to meet Tenpo. Now is the perfect time since he'll be stuck in his lab in the university, playing with his chemistry apparatus. Going to his home is out of the question since he co-habit with Kenma, and he can be a blabbermouth when he wants to be.

Soon, she reached the campus and used the card to unlock the security code. "Ten-chan, you in there? It's Kaoru."

"Hai, come in. What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, I need to speak with you about something. It's about Zen and Hiruma…"

* * *

By the time they've finish their talk and leave the place, dawn has broke and a roll of mist can be seen fading in a distance. "Well, do you want to join me for a cup of coffee and some breakfast?" 

Kaoru shook her head, "Love to, but I need to hurry home. I have a couple of overnighters that I have to take care of."

Tenpo looked at her, then smiled. "Ok, then. But since I didn't drive here, you have to bring me to the café at the corner of the next junction. That's where I get my breakfast."

Kaoru senses a trap somewhere, but had no idea the reason as to why would Tenpo do it. So, she nodded and blinked her eyes. Great, she's going to get her dizzy spells soon. Maybe she better get something from the café as well, and grab some breakfast for the girls as well. "Hold on tight, I'm driving fast to avoid the morning traffic." Tenpo nodded.

The minute she halt the bike in front of the coffee bar, Kaoru finally understood why. Sitting there with a laptop on the table, a coffee in hand was Zen. He didn't notice them yet; his focus is on the document that he's reading. "Ohaiyo, Zen. How's today's coffee?"

"Horrible, since it's the owner's niece who did the brewing. She's in her experimental mood. Oh, Ohaiyo, neko."

"Ohai…" she muttered, feeling her cheeks turning pink.

"Yade, yade. Come on, Kaoru-chan. You want to order something back for your guests didn't you?" "Mmm," nodded the girl and walked passed the blond. He frowned a little when he saw her movement is slightly off kindle.

When she got out of the place, Kaoru realized she's not fit to ride her vehicle. The dizzy spells are getting worse, she must get something into her stomach soon or she'll embarrass herself by fainting on the walkway. Tenpo notices it and gently guides her to Zen's seating area. As she sat down, Zen placed a black coffee and croissant in front of her. She reached out for the cup, but the violet-eyed male stopped her actions.

"Eat. Don't drink that coffee first."

Kaoru paused then reached for the bread, broke off a small piece and ate. Tenpo smiled and sips his English Breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of town 

"Special delivery for Hiruma Youichi. Please sign here. Arigatto and a good morning to you."

The adolescent blinked at the package that's been sent to his doorstep so early in the morning. Luckily he's an early raiser. Later that day, Hiruma went out to do his grocery shopping. Dangling around his left wrist is the bracelet Kaoru made for him.

* * *

_…5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._


	7. 6th day of X'mas, 18th Dec

Chapter 6

_On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Kaoru is busy packing her stuff into an overnight bag. She's planning on camping in school for a few days to complete an assignment her art instructor gave her. Said it was a request from a client after seeing her exhibition in the school art fair during fall. 

Not that she's complaining, but the deadline is 3 days before Christmas. Bloody idiot, who did the person, thinks she is, Supergirl? Of course, she wouldn't be in a pissing mood if yesterday wasn't a horrible day. Everything when downhill after Mamori and Suzuna caught her red-handed having breakfast with Tenpo and Zen. They snuck out and tailed her till the previous junction where they lost her trail. Both girls wandered about till they found a deli. As soon as they sat down, Zen appeared and took his usual place to have his coffee. Suzuna was the first one to notice it and tugged her sleeves to get the other girl's attention. Soon after, Kaoru and Tenpo appeared.

Immediately, they invited themselves over. Kaoru had to keep a lid on her temper, cuz if she blew her top, there will be only two outcomes. One is she'll tear off strips of their skins for being busybodies, the other is she'll black out due to lack of sugar into her system. And she suspects it's gonna be the latter.

Tenpo chatted with them while Zen pointedly ignored their presence. Kaoru just concentrate on finishing the pastry her former senpai ordered for her. As soon as she finished drinking her coffee, she stood up and bid her goodbyes to the two bishounen. As she was about to fasten her helmet, Zen took it off her hands, telling her to take his car since the females are going back in the same direction as she was. He'll take the bike and send the bespectacled male home. She looked stunned, nodding her head as Tenpo blinked, and made no comment. As Kaoru is with her bike, Zen is very possessive over his Ferrari. And yet he allows her to ride it.

The girls get a kick out of riding a sports car and complement on Kaoru's excellent driving skills during the journey. "Where did you learn it from?"

"Someone gave me private tutoring."

"Who?"

Suzuna never got to know her answer as Kaoru had already reached the apartment. She spend the rest of the time evading direct questions thrown to her, helped them approve and reject plans that might work on the devil in question. After all, that was the purpose of their goal. When everything was finally done, it was in the late afternoon. As she needs to return the car back, she might as well send Mamori and the little nosy poker home. Then, she got back her bike after a quick call to Zen's handphone.

* * *

She met Hiruma when he was shopping and spotted the bracelet on his wrist. He walked up to her, gave her a slow and thorough kiss before thanking her for the present. Thank god the aisle they were currently in didn't have anyone loitering about. She doesn't want anyone witnessing the second smooching given by the QB, especially not after she promised to help Mamori. Then she asked him a question she wished it had never exited her mouth.

"Are you gonna kiss me every time you get a gift from me?"

Hiruma just gave her a wicked smile, "Oh, I'm planning to do more than just that, kitten. Enough to make you purr and begging for more."

Suffice to say that her cheeks remain pink for the rest of the day, her imaginative and wayward mind being tormented by his words.

And now this morning, two bouquet of flowers. From two males in her life.

Maybe she's just feeling stressed and pressured by two ends. School and love life. She snorts at the latter, as if she has one. But the flowers sent by those two are still in the vases she has put on her kitchen table. One is a bouquet of roses, in blue, purple and black. The other one are tulips, in all colors including the rare black. (**A/N: Make a guess as to who send which. I'll give you a badge, really.**)

If those are not proof of her having a love life, she doesn't know what is. Man, how on earth do her female classmates handle the stress of having so many admirers sending flowers after flowers to them everyday is beyond her.

After recording in new messages into her answering machines, she makes a quick tour around her house to check she's locked up everything. Then, she went to her study and gets something out of the aquarium. "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's feeding time." The reptile just turned his head and waited for his owner to carry him out. It's a four-year old longtailed boa, in yellow and black markings. And this snake has a peculiar habit, it prefers to hunt for its prey then spoon-fed. It took only 30 minutes for the whole event to conclude and for her to put Sanzo back. (**A/N: It's the name of the snake; let's just say the attitude of the reptile reminds her of her favorite char in Saiyuki.**) Kaoru made the necessary adjustments so the snake can be comfortable as a cold-blooded creature can be.

Anyone that had ever been in her house, never enter her study room. It is forbidden land, what's more, any sane being will scream or faint when they see a boa that's close to five feet in length, never mind it's behind an enclosure. Maybe she should show her pet to Zen and Youichi, just to see their reaction. Goku fainted and woke up with a case of amnesia of that little episode. Well, monkeys are afraid of their natural predator.

* * *

Hiruma called her phone and received her damn machine. Kouji also did the same and got similar results. The only difference between is one of them got the keys to her apartment. So when the blond entered, he was surprised to find the house warm. Did she forget to turn off her heater? He wandered around and noticed a locked door. He'd already open two doors; one's her bedroom, the other a guest room. So what's in this? 

It's often said curiosity kills the cat, but this is no feline who's entering the forbidden land. After picking the lock, he wished he didn't open it. Somehow, sensing his owner was not around, Sanzo opened up the door to his enclosure and was busy climbing up the iron grilles of a daybed she just bought.

"What the hell is that goddamn fucking thing?!" The reptile just turned as if he senses another presence in the room, and stuck his tongue out, flicking to taste the air. The blond boy can hear the imaginary raspberry that thing is giving him. Then the boa resumed his climb and coil up to rest in the center of the furniture. Hiruma was not expecting to be greeted by anything, let alone a monstrous-sized limbless carnivore.

"Shit, I better get out and call the kuso neko." His actions precede his words and quickly got out of the room in a jiffy.

He met Zen when he stepped out of the Kaoru's home. The two guys scowled at each other. Hiruma, for two reasons; noticing another set of flowers beside to the ones he sent and meeting his arch nemesis right at her doorsteps. Zen; having to see the adolescent coming out of Kaoru's front door. The snob king just continued frowning and stepped aside just enough for our favorite blackmailer to move but block the rest of the passageway.

"Move, kuso kami."

"Not until you tell me why you are here, kuso akuma."

Sparks fly as they glare at each other, both reaching for their weapons. Suddenly, their cellphones rang and both reached out to answer it.

"Mushi, mushi, this is Zen speaking."

"Ya? Hiruma here."

They looked at each other as the caller chat with them. "Yes, your childhood friend is with me. Hmm, I can, only if he wants to." Hiruma frowned at his reply, then his phone. Kaoru is having conference call with the both of them. She just asked him if her high school senior is at her doorsteps. If so, Zen can drop him off at her collage to pass the present over.

"How long will you be in your school? At least 3 days, huh. Fine, I'll let him bring the present, but I'm not getting into his car, even if I was stranded on a highway. By the way, your study room, it is sleeping on the daybed."

Both boys lifted their phones away from their ears when she shrieked. Then, she demanded Hiruma to go back and check the room to see if he was back in his usual place. Zen looked puzzled when Hiruma sputtered and cussed back, saying under no circumstances is he going back alone into that room. "_Zen, can you help him? He's a heavyweight, and be careful of his tail. Don't let it coil around any part of your limbs and neck._"

"What is it?" Then, his eyes widen when she reluctantly spilled the beans about her pet. "Since junior high? Who else knows about this? …I see."

* * *

"Keys," demand the blond bishounen after hanging up the phone. Hiruma slapped it on the outstretched hand. Quickly turning the keys, Zen stepped over the threshold and walked to the end of the corridor. "This is the door?" He turned the knob and opened it when the devil nodded. The snake is nowhere near the daybed. Nor was it in the glass display. Hiruma shut the door behind him and kept himself close to the only escape in this room. Zen walked around, avoiding any objects that are taller than him and with overhanging appendages. He spotted the creature immediately when he lifted his head and saw it dangling from the edge of an opened shelf. 

He knocked to alert the snake someone's around his territory. The animal just looked at Zen and flicker his tongue. He went forward to get a good grip around the neck of the boa and dragged it out. The two blond lifted the snake back into his home and Zen padlocks it so it wouldn't escape again. Hiruma learned something from this experience; that guy knows his ways around handling the reptile, and snakes are actually not that creepy and slimy as he thought it would be.

"Just make sure she gets the present personally." Zen snorts and turns away. The football captain has another thing to add into his list of 'Things-To-Do', read up more about boas. On second thought, that could wait. He have some matters that needs his immediate attention, and he wants a help from a certain someone...

* * *

Inside the studio 

Zen knocked and entered the room where Kaoru always used whenever she stays over in school. Although the school frowns upon such actions, she never let it bother her and even sleep on the mattress in the sick bay. It had scared quite a few students whenever she woke up.

Kaoru is doing an oil-based landscape, for more texture and realism. Normally, she prefers watercolor paintings, but it's a request so she'll make do. Theme of the drawing is 'Silent Night'. Zen finds a place to sit and settle down for a long wait. His eyes following her every stroke of the brush as it moves across the surface of the canvas.

This is the reason why he was so fascinated by her, her paintings always reflects surface mirages, with hints of something that spikes the imagination, making viewers wonder just what's under if that layer was ever peeled off. That is also the way she presents herself to the world as well. He got to know the female under the mask during his observations and comments made by his ward. Off-hand responses to Tenpo's speeches and teasing with Kenma also helped him draw the links that makes Kaoru who she is.

She's now singing to a melody that existed only in her mind. Sometimes she listens to different forms of music to feed her muse. When she finally notices that she's no longer alone, it's already dusk. Zen moves up behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders. He smiles when she no longer flinched or screamed whenever she got grab from behind. (**A/N: Hint: it has something related to her past and kidnapping.**) "Hungry? I've got bento in my bag. Thanks for helping me putting Sanzo back into his tank."

"Later, and it wasn't any trouble to me. Here, the 6th verse of your dare. Tenpo told me about it. Your friend went through a lot of trouble to get these for you."

"You peeped into my gift?" she screeched, pausing halfway in her unwrapping. He didn't even look the slightest bit remorseful of his actions. "What gives you the right?"

"Ever since I caught him kissing the socks off my best friend," grumbled the male version of her. "You are falling for him, aren't you?" Kaoru nearly wanted to say the same goes to you, but that comment means he has decided to back out from the triangle. She bit her lips, feeling very vexed and confused.

"Yes, but I can't help feeling that being with him for real as a couple instead of friends will result in many uncontrollable deviations in the future. And, I believe you have true feelings for me. I know I have strong emotions for you as well."

Zen stared at her with an unknown look in his eyes before bringing his lips just inches from hers. Breaths mingling as they exhale, he said, "Then, let's see if we really are meant for each other…"

Their lips fused as their tongues get tangled up inside. His arms fold her in around her body as hers intertwined around his neck. Her fingers strokes the sunbeam strands, making him hum. His clever hands and fingers slides and rubs along the back and sides of her spine, making her quiver. Anyone who saw them might think they are in a passionate embrace.

Soon, they broke up for air. "Well?"

Kaoru licked her lips and grins, "It's different, very different. The tension between us feels…comfortable. Soothing, with a bite of excitement. Wonder when has it turn into familiarity?"

Zen continues to hold her tight in his arms, rocking her left to right. "Just listen to what I have to say, and you'll see if it makes sense. When we kissed four years ago, neither of us have anyone to compare with. To me, it felt like I found my other half, someone that shares similarities like I do. It should go the same way for you as well." She nodded, not speaking aloud. "I'm guessing we're trying hard to be friends but no pressuring each other for any commitment that time. Yes, I know about it. Goku is a blabbermouth, only in my presence when it comes to sharing secrets others told him not divert. Then I decided to take the initiative to date you on the prom night itself."

Both sat down, side by side, with arms around each other's waist as it's gonna be a long conversation. "Soon, you moved out from your home, no one knows what has happened, your family was thinking that history has repeated itself. Luckily, your interest in art has always been a common knowledge among us so Kenma took it to himself to hunt you out. To everyone's surprise, you are in this collage where he has personal connections. You have to ask him yourself why he enrolled to my senior high instead of here. Once your parents are appeased, they allow you to do whatever you need to do."

"So that's how they knew about my home address. The school must have given it to them. Then, the meeting with Kenma was no coincidence."

He shook his head. "I've found someone else in my life that makes me wonder if my feelings for you were genuine in the first place. Goku reminded me that your birthday was just around the corner, so I took this chance to have Tenpo organized a private party. Then there was the café incident. The emotions provoked in me was not jealously but protectiveness of a family member." He shook his head and smiled.

"The kiss shared outside the café, what feelings did it ignited in you?"

"I guess when you put it into words, it is actually friendliness."

"Exactly. That's the same feeling I had as well. I knew then that what we had in the past was just extremely close friendship. Later that evening, I met her, Hikaru. And I kissed her without a hint of what I intend to do. Her sighs triggered my instincts to hold and keep her to my side forever. Was that the same for you?"

Kaoru just buried her head on his shoulder and groans. "I just promised another friend of mnie to help woo him. God! My instincts were revolting against me during that time. Zen, I just dug my own funeral, You-chan will never forgive me."

"Forgive you in what, you nosy fucking neko?"

"The fuck…Hiruma?...ZEN!"

"He told me not to reveal since he knows you will never say it. A promise is a promise, even if it means hurting yourself in the process. Since you have finally clarified those feelings of yours, the two of you have a good chat. By the way, the talk you had with Tenpo, I know all about it as well." Zen walked off, smiling amusing when her cheeks turn beet red.

Hiruma walked up to the mortified female siting on the wooden floor and squat before her. "Gomenne, You-chan. Since you heard part of it, you might as well hear the rest…"

* * *

"…So, in other words. Due to my interest in Anezaki, your confused feelings and one very enthusiastic cheerleader, you landed yourself in hot soup. You do realize that I'm not some FUCKing object that can be HANDED OVER TO ANYONE!" He roared at the last part of his speech. Kaoru wasn't looking at him; she hid her face behind her tuck up knees. Her arms holding them and her body close like a ball. Hiruma mentally sighed, now he had to formulate a plan to show his ignorance in this messed up fiesta, and still get Kaoru to commit to him. As for Mamori, well, if a certain feline never reappear in his life, he might consider her. But he had to set certain rules with his future fiancée. 

When Kaoru finally lifts her head, she jerked backwards, causing her to rock back. Her arms and legs loosen from their original position and open up, with her arms spread to the back to prevent the body from falling flat on the ground. This was what the devil had intended when he faced his face just inches from her head. He moves over her, his knees between her open legs, his arms at the sides of her upper torso, and his head looming over hers. What he saw nearly shattered his composure.

Her eyes were so blue that the purple in her iris were just slits surrounding her pupils, with tears pooling within. No spark of life can be found in those eyes of hers. The only time he saw her like this was after he found her totally lost, hiding behind some boxes in a deserted warehouse, having to escape from her kidnappers. Kaoru was not focusing earlier when she raises her head to see if Hiruma had left her yet. So she got a shock when there was something large in front of her.

Then, a gentle stroke on her face, from the top of her head to her cheeks, brought her back from wherever her mind was dwelling on and she saw her lover's face with heartfelt emotions in his eyes, never mind that his face is still set in his typical demonic look.

"Youichi, I…"

He silences her with his lips and it was a long time before she remember what words she was trying to string together before the kiss. Left ignored beside her unfinished painting was a Matryoshka doll shaped of a goose, all six being lay out in display. (**A/N: Matryosha Dolls are also commonly known as Russian Dolls, only for this story, it's a goose.**)

* * *

…_6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: Oh god, so sorry. I've actually managed to drag this story beyond its actual dateline, lol. Anyway, all my characters had just taken a life of their own so I have no control how fast or slow it's gonna be. I'll post one chapter immediately after I completed it. Since Kaoru is gonna spend her time in school, the next three to four chapters will be focusing on Hiruma himself and of course, Mamori. How will they turn out? Read and find out.


	8. 7th day of X'mas, 19th Dec

Chapter 7

_On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Hiruma felt like he's on top of the world, even though his expression stays on the normal appearance he took anytime of the day. But there are still indications of his inner thoughts. How? Well, as much as he would allow, the infamous DevilBats captain will let his lips curved up. And it's not the 'I've caught you in a compromising position and will air your dirty laundry, unless my requirements are met' kind of smile. Nor was it a 'diabolic evil plot to destroy anyone that stands in his way' grin. It's similar to the one he gave during Sports Day when he wants to shake hands with Sena and the rest before the 3-men horse ride, only much gentler, make him look human.

That's the thought that Musashi and Kurita had when they spotted their comrade having morning coffee just opposite the pastry shop, selling puffs that both the lineman and damn manager are mad about. The kicker shook his head, "It's not even Springtime and love is in the air."

"Huh?" questioned the giant. The Mohawk teen just waved it away, knowing if he explains further, Kurita might get even more confused. He walks up and took a seat before his Amerfuto buddy. Kurita sat between them, and proceed ordering all the food of the menu, multiply by five.

"What's that you're looking at, Hiruma?" Musashi asked when the blond continues peering into a tube with one eye, letting out a tiny smile on timely interval of 5 turns that he counted when he saw the QB fingering the dial.

"Swans." Musashi waited, but there was no further reply from the Scorpio male.

"May I have a look?" Hiruma paused and looked at his friend. Then, he slowly handed over the kaleidoscope on to the ebony's hand, not throwing it over like he usually does.

As Musashi peek into the interior, he was impressed by the detailed design of the work. The mirrors were smooth and flawless, no raw edges at the sides to indicate where each piece begins or ends. On each reflective surface was a picture of a swan floating on water and the mechanic was done in such a way that seven of them will appear every time there was a complete revolution. It was like looking at 7 white birds swimming on a clear lake.

"Seven swans a-swimming," muttered the kicker. Kurita looked up from his eating and Musashi show it to him.

"Oh look, a pair of swans looked like there are kissing." The akuma paused for a millisecond before resuming his drink of his black coffee. That tiny movement caught his eye and the Arian look at the image his good-natured friend had stated. Kurita was right, at the bottom left-hand corner, where two of the seven swans' beaks actually faced each other. Then on a hunch, he turned the dial five times. There it was again, two of the seven met each other, face-to-face. Only difference was it's at the corresponding position of the previous pair.

"Are you done with it yet?" asked Hiruma. Musashi ignored him and asked him a question of his own.

"How many times have you turned the image in order for 2 swans to meet?" Narrowing his emerald eyes at his construction worker friend of his has no effect on him since he'll just keep his stand and wait, so Hiruma shows two of his fingers. Musashi did some calculation and swiftly turned the dial 5 times, for next three rounds. Then he gazes at the final picture. Grinning, he handed it back to his impatient friend. "Have a look; I think you will be surprised at what you will find inside."

Hiruma took a glance at the swans and did a double take inwardly. All the swans that were originally surrounding the center one were facing each other, 'kissing' the opposite image. At the center looked like a single swan, but he took a closer look and noticed an extra webbed foot hidden between the two feet. Then he noticed a lot of minor details that indicate there is another swan hiding behind the one in front.

"Hiruma, who gave it to you?" The devil was so busy cussing Kaoru at overstepping the rules of her game that he nearly missed Kurita's question. When he did manage to process it, he could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

"Why did you want to know?" snapped the elf teen. "So I know where to get a present for the upcoming party Mamori has planned for Christmas Eve."

"Kaoru gave it to me as an early Christmas present," he lied.

"I see, so can you help me ask her if she could give us the address to where she got it?" replied Musashi. Hiruma nodded, trying to suppress the flush that is threatening to appear. _Damn it, why of all people to spot that image, it had to be the damn old man._ Hiruma cussed in his mind as he made a quick call to disturb the pressured girl. Five minutes later, the two boys bide their goodbyes as they armed themselves with the address Kaoru gave over the phone.

He is so not looking forward to this upcoming party. Especially when Musashi knows something is up with the quarterback.

* * *

…_7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: yes I know, very short. But that's how Hiruma wants that day to be told. So, what can I say but 'As you wish, Hiruma-sama.' Enjoy it, the next chappy might be longer, since it's a date b/w an angel and a devil, hee hee.


	9. 8th day of X'mas, 20th Dec

Chapter 8

_On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Mamori is standing in front of the mirror, feeling very nervous for the first time in her entire teenage life. Suzuna sent out an email on behalf of her to Deimon's resident devil and ask him out on a date. After a nerve-racking 2 hours of doing nothing but staring at the monitor, finally a reply from him. Time, place of meeting was arranged by the captain himself and all she has to do is to appear dress as casual as the weather will allow.

"Are you sure that Hiruma will appear in the first place, Suzuna?"

The pixie-looking girl nodded, "Of course I'm sure. You-nii did reply back the email I've sent out. And he's the one who propose the time and destination."

"Don't he find it a surprise to realize that I…ahh…harbored a…ehh…crush on him, well…"

"No, I don't think so...Well, for heaven's sake, he's the man who knows everything and anything of everybody and anyone alive in Tokyo. Maybe even Nippon itself." _Or maybe even the world too._

The two girls looked at the final outlook of Mamori's assembly; from the top, warm pastel color scarf round her neck, woolen white sleeveless top with attachable sleeves, pulled up to a couple of inches above the elbows. The bottom was a white pleated skirt, the length just slightly above the knee and finish off with a pair of boots in the same color. Her winter coat is slightly on the pale blue color side but it looks snowy under certain lightings. She looked like a snow angel.

"Do you think this looks casual enough? Or should you change it to that pink outfit…no no no, the soft grey woolen dress instead…"

"Suzuna! Enough! You're making me more nervous than I am right now. I'm the one going, not you. Gosh, if it was you and Sena…"

Then the two females laughed, releasing the tension inside of them. "It's a pity that Kaoru couldn't join us. She said that she's too busy trying to complete her assignment given to her by a person who could be her potential job opportunity after graduation. She did sound very rude and stressed through the phone."

Mamori nodded, "The life of an artist, oh how I wish I have even a drop of her talent in drawing, maybe then my art teacher would stop giving me simple projects. But who am I kidding. Kaoru's not having a fun time right now, since her talent has been spotted. Luckily, she's able to make it to the Christmas Eve party and make a small request."

"What's that?"

"She wants me to extent the invitations to include four of her former high school friends. Remember, those photos we saw when we spend a night there?"

"Oh yes, and we even get to meet two of the four the next morning and had breakfast with them...Mamori! The time! We better get going." With that, they rushed out. Mamori said goodbye to her mother as Suzuna waved for a cab.

* * *

When they got to the location, it was the very same café that Hiruma and Kaoru always visit when they had lunch together. At the same time, it was also where Zen and the rest drop by to catch Kaoru during her high school days. None of the Deimon students ever came here, and it's due to one simple reason. "Oh Kami-sama, this place is soo posh! And the price list, everything is very costly!"

Suzuna's exclamations were being muffled by Mamori's hand but the context can still be understood by the older girl since they are sharing similar thoughts. Hiruma's wealth seems to be limitless. And under the prolonged contact with the oni, she knows that not all are from blackmailing. So what does that tells anyone about his secretive past? Unfortunately, she had to halt her thoughts in their tracks as the maître d' asked for her name and directed her into the cosy interior. Suzuna waved back and gave a thumbs-up. Mamori nodded. Clenching her right fist, she took a deep breath and exhale, "Yoshi, this is it. Gambatte, Mamori." With that, she stepped into the deli.

She spotted the QB very easily as he was the only guy inside wearing full black and had blond spiky hair. That computer of his was just in front of him. The head waiter took her coat and scarf. With a snap of his fingers, he got an attendant to show her to her seat. Hiruma looked up from his laptop, which was never far from his side and took a good look at the team manager's outfit. _Not bad, very feminine and adorable at the same time. If that baka saru was here, he'll act like a monkey that he's being nicknamed to be._

"About time you got here, damn manager."

Mamori pouted and decided to lay some rules with him. "Well, you're here early so it's not my fault that I kept you waiting. And since we're out on a date, you can either call me by my given name or Anezaki. Not 'Damn Manager' or puff-stealing D.O. or even puff-eating hamster."

"Puff-eating hamster? That's something new. Was it your former junior high classmates that gave you that nick?"

Mamori flushed when she realized her mistake and snaps open the menu over her face to hide her pinkened cheeks. Hiruma inwardly chuckle at the huffed expression on his long-time nemesis. She'll make some male one lucky guy in the world when she marries him, but he wouldn't be the one. A certain obstinate and obnoxious female, busy with her deadline, already has his total devotion.

* * *

As their dating progresses, Mamori got to see the other side of the goal-driven football captain. He's still as bossy as ever, demanding everything to be done in his way. But the words and attitude he used is less crude. He's quiet, observant, never making any unnecessary statements or actions. Always driven by some force inside of him to keep doing until he reached his goal. In fact, the behavior he's portraying now is the very same thing he always was in school, just less vocal and flamboyant. His temper seems to be contained in this setting. Unlike in school, where she can virtually hear his guns firing or his voice almost every two hours interval. (**A/N: I don't know the actual duration of each lessons taught in Japan, so I just make an assumption. Do correct me if anyone out there knows anything.**)

Hiruma also made some discovery himself about the female before him. But he decides not to include those into his black book of threats. When he thought that Kaoru and Mamori are very similar, he wasn't joking at all. One biggest difference between them was what gives them the motivation and energy to do all their things. Friends and family members are Mamori's source, whereas Kaoru is more driven by whatever feeds her inner emotions. In other words, an extrovert and an introvert. But Kaoru forced herself to be more outgoing, saying that she doesn't want anyone to think she's a freak or something. But her friendship with the three bishounens and another monkey, made her come in terms with her conflicting nature. Come to think of it, her personalities are kinda like Zen…Same mesmerizing color of indigo, like the twilight sky before dawn broke through…

Hiruma's eyebrow twitched at a disturbing idea that has floated by and anchored itself in his thought process. Not now though, he can't dig up any information in front of the nosy team manager. Then he had a eureka moment. "Are you free the whole day tomorrow? There is a place I want to show you."

Mamori mentally flipped through her schedule, "I think I can squeeze out some time tomorrow. Where is this place you are fetching me to?"

"You'll know when we get there," was the reply she gotten. When she presses for more, he just clams up and gave her a glare. Sighing, she concedes and continues to finish her meal. It was among the best she ever had, Hiruma order prime steak, medium raw for her and grilled salmon for himself. He'd even throw in desserts for her, a Triple Earthy Element Sundae. White and dark chocolate sauces dribbled over green mint, vanilla and brownies. Even though she offers some to him, he shook his head and drank his Vienna.

It was then she noticed a present on the left side of his seat, after he shuts down the com and brought the flap down. It was a patchwork wrapping, small sized rectangular object. What caught her attention was the unusually wrapping paper used. "Hiruma, where did you get that wrapper from?"

He looked down at the gift, thought for a moment then answered her question, without any hint of sarcasm to her ever-bubbling curiosity. "Overseas, back in America when we had our Death March."

Mamori blinked at the direct answer she got from him. _Wow, that was easy…wondered what made him so docile today? Was he sick or something?_ "Erh, why did you gave me a straight response instead of your usual dose of 'don't-ask-me-anything-cuz-I-wouldn't-reply' retort."

"Since we're on a date, I'll behave myself and not give you the usual headaches I dish out everyday. Unless you prefer me that way?"

Mamori shook her head, not handling the devil persona Hiruma usually carry is a plus, not to mention lessen one worry she harbored in her mind. Then she decides to press for more about that mystery gift. "Who is that for?"

Now, the elfin teen gave her the 'don't-ask-me-anything-cuz-I-wouldn't-reply' look, "It's not for you, if you are wondering, Anezaki." She huffed and poked him at the arm, "I know it's not for me, is it someone I know?"

"It's for a friend of his. Someone we know yet don't at times." They turned their heads at the third voice. Hiruma looked at his unlikely ally and his cohorts as they gathered round their table. Mamori nods in acknowledgement when she saw Tenpo and Zen. He bowed back and introduces Kenma to her as Zen picks up the package.

"8th verse?" He asked as he gently shakes the box. The devil took the present off Zen's hand and puts it back to its original position. The purple-eyed male just lifted a brow and smirked. He retrieves the gift and tucks it under his left arm. "I'll hand it over for you if you are too busy to do it today."

Hiruma hesitated. "Paranoid," taunted the blond god. Scowling back, he nodded before he changes his mind and had any second thoughts.

"Come on, let's go. Goku, go fetch Matt out from the back. We need to talk about the turkey reservation."

Mamori blinked when she heard about the turkey. Kaoru did tell her that if she invites the guys over, let them handle the major food preparation. And she asked for the list of people coming over for the party. Guess now she knows where they are getting their Christmas food from. Oh boy, they might need three, no five times the original amount now. The food here is too good to be true. Tenpo bids them farewell as the others quickly catch up with their disappearing leader.

"You know them, Hiruma?" He shook his head, "Just recent acquaintances."

* * *

After the meal, each brought the opposite party to the shops they frequent during their spare time. Hiruma is not totally repulsed by cutey and girly stuff but he did keep a distance from Mamori when she saw something she likes and squeals like a little girl. She can give pointers when it comes to blindsided tackling. His left arm is still a bit sore from the tackle she gave him when he stood in the way between her and a soft toy she's been looking for a long time. As for Mamori, she expresses an interest in long range firearms, especially archery, much to the surprise of the QB. She needs more instructing lessons when it comes to the actual timing of release. Hiruma had no problem with notching and launching the arrow, even though it was his first time handling such equipment.

Subsequently, they concluded the day by playing a game of pool. He chuckled softly when the team manager cheered and shook her fist in the air after logging a ball into the corner pocket. Kaoru's eyes sparkled and pumped her fist instead when she whacked the billiard ball into the center pockets, which are harder to aim from an angle than the corner ones. Yup, they are very similar. Then his phone vibrated.

He flips it open and reads the text message. He gave a quick smile and resumes back his usual expression before Anezaki noticed anything. '_Youichi, got yer gift. Zen passed it over to me. Inspired from my idea from the kaleidoscope erh? Not too bad. Like the endless effect of the reflectin mirrors. The paper cow & milkmaid is definitely handmade. Didn't know u had it in u._'

The dating experience ended with him sending her back to the front door. Hiruma nodded when Mamori waved goodbye to him. The minute he was out of sight, she quickly dialed for Suzuna's number.

"Mushi, mushi? Suzuna? Yes, I'm back from the date. How was it? Well, it's almost like any normal couple dating, but not in a typical way. Oh, and he personally asked me out tomorrow. Of course I agreed. Thank goodness that most of the food are being taken care of by Kaoru's friends, otherwise I doubt I can even go on today's date. Sena and the rest of the team are helping my mother to put up the decorations and yes, mistletoes are included. You have fun hanging them all over the house, but don't overdo it, okie? Well, it's kinda late so we'll continue the chat some other time. Mmm, I still need time to master online chatting. Maybe next time. Hai, ja."

* * *

…_8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: I find it crappy, don't you? Hopefully, the next one will better then this one. Oh and there will be a surprising twist at the ending of this story. Don't worry; Mamori will not suffer from a broken heart. At least not for long.


	10. 9th day of X'mas, 21th Dec

Chapter 9

_On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Hiruma waited for Mamori to appear outside a train station, several stops away form Deimon. The weather today is unusually warm so he ditched the thick winterwear for a turtleneck sweater and cardigan pants, all steel grey in color. His black boots glimmer under the peek-a-boo sunlight. His ears caught sounds of footsteps approaching him from the back, so he turned. The girl in question walks to his side, smiling in greeting. Her getup was as simple as his, denim skirt at mid thigh, platform laced shoes, a knitted shawl in some form of light wool and a sleeveless tank top made of thicker material. She also had a small handbag with her.

He frowned at her outfit, "Wouldn't you get cold, exposing your arms like that?"

"That's the purpose of a shawl, Hiruma. So where are we going?"

"To a private art exhibition. In Tsukikaba's collage."

They walked in silence, Mamori wondering why he wanted to bring her to his childhood friend's high school. In fact, were they allowed into the premises in the first place? The front entrance of an art university was the place they halt in their tracks. Hiruma walked in, with Mamori hurrying behind him. He seems to be in a hurry. After twisting and turning around the mazelike corridors, they arrived at the school's plaza, where each class representative presented their work during the autumn's art fair.

"Her high school had their exhibition in the foyer of their neighboring university?" whispered Mamori. He shrugged, and they looked at all the art pieces being displayed for public viewing. Kaoru never bother to invite them over due to the Amerfuto Fall Tournament. Mamori really had her eyes open when she saw the different interpretation of each artist using different aspect of matter to express it. Soon, they stood at what looks like a two-storey canvas, depicting two American football teams clashing head on, and their actions are being frozen on mid-stride. It was set in the setting sun, on a dry and dusty field. The view is from the eyes of those who are standing at the sidelines, the most dangerous place to be situated. The medium used was oil-based paints. The faces of the players are hidden by their helmets, with the help of the rising dust and darkening skylines but the colors used for the two teams are unmistakable.

"Isn't that the color of Oujou and Deimon's football jerseys? And that's Shin charging from that corner. I can even see you passing the ball to Sena for a run to fake for a pass. Who did this? The last time White Knights ever face off with Devilbats was last year's practice match, and none of the current 1st years are even in the team yet." (**A/N: I make it that Mamori already knew Sena's identity as Eyeshield 21.**)

Hiruma pointed at the initials on a metal plate under the giant painting. Title of the landscape is 'The Ones Who Dare Defies the Mighty', artist is Tsukikaba Kaoru.

"…oh my…how did she…"

"She borrowed the video recording from me, saying she needs new inspiration. This was the result, I guess."

"You _guess_!?"

"This is the first time I ever lay my eyes on it, but I knew straight away it was done by her. The video I loaned her was the practice match."

* * *

They stood there, scrutinizing the illustration for any hidden scenes that are not at the foreground for a long time. The metal plate did tell viewers to look for 10 background events. So far, Mamori found 6, Hiruma found 9. The last one seems to elude them. Then a voice helped them point out the last one.

"Behind the spectators' stand, near the Oujou campsite."

They turned at the female voice and saw it was the artist herself. Hiruma blinked; the only outward expression on his face as Mamori ran over to the sleep-depraved, shagged looking female. God, she must have less than 3-4 hours of sleep. As the Deimon manager fussed over her, Kaoru just lay her head forward and rest on the girl's shoulder. That action pushed the captain to take charge of the situation.

"Oei! Don't you dare doze off here! Where's the sick bay?" Kaoru muttered something under her breath and Mamori being close, heard everything including some colorful language at the description of the QB, and told the said male the location.

He lifted her up, and with Mamori in front leading the way, they found the university's sick bay. Before he could put her on the mattress, Kaoru struggled, trying to get herself up from the QB's bridal carry. 'Buff bag' was the word mentioned before she covered her mouth with both her hands. Hiruma quickly turned towards Mamori, who had a disposable bag in hand. Kaoru made lots of dry heaves as some fluid got chuck out from her stomach. The other female held the bag as the male stroked the sick girl's back, trying to soothe the wreaking body. After they clean up the mess, or rather Mamori did the cleaning as Hiruma tucked his friend with a blanket, with a frown on his face.

"I'll throw the dirty items at the main disposal bin," he didn't reply as she walked out from the sick bay. When he can no longer hear his manager's footstep, he took the pale hand of the resting girl and cradles it in his palms. Stroking it with the pads of his fingers, the quarterback leans forward and keeps watch.

* * *

Along the way, Mamori bumped into Kenma and told him what happened to the girl. Immediately, his face went blank and ran to the nurse's room. The redhead opens the sliding door with a slam, not that it had any effect in startling the couple in the room. Hiruma just scowls at the intruder as he marched up to the bed. Kaoru is lying too still, which worried everyone in the room. Ken called the blond man and his roommate, soon the two guys including Goku descended upon the present company.

"Is this the first time you've witness this?" asked Tenpo. The Deimon students nodded their heads. Zen went and lifted the lifeless body up before sitting behind it, letting the girl rest on him. It was then Mamori noticed the hand in Hiruma's grasp. Somehow that little gesture speaks volumes of how the team captain felt for his 'friend'. She felt a twinge in her heart that tells her she can only be friends with the boy.

"She's too cold, her body temperature is close to 63c, try to warm her up. Goku, make something filling and warm. Kenma, get some more blankets from the cabinet. Hiurma, you rub one of her hands while Zen does the other."

"What is wrong with her? First she was catching some sleep, the next she puked her guts out and now, a semi state of consciousness. What the Fucking Hell is happening to her?" demanded the adolescent. Everyone sprung into action at the commanding tone from Tenpo, Hiruma feel helpless in this situation, and he can see that the other blond was feeling the same thing. Anger was the only emotion he dare to express, the other, something he refused to dwell on, was an inky cold feeling of despair and fear. His heart nearly got squeezed out of his chest when there wasn't any response even when her hands are a bit warmer.

"Lack of sleep, insufficient food and rest, stress, staying in the freezing studio of hers for more than 48 hours. She has low blood count, low body temperature than normal humans do, poor blood circulation. All this forced her body to go into overload and now she's hibernating, in a sense. To recover from this ordeal."

"Damn kuso neko, she needs a keeper. Did you visit her yesterday, fucking kami? You could have done something to it, and not let it drag for another day!"

"Urasai, baka oni. She locked and blocked the goddamn door. I left the gift outside. When I questioned her about the state of her health, she still sounds fine. Shit, should have broken the fucking door down. This is the second time it has happened."

Hiruma's entire body froze at that sentence. "Second time…" he hissed angrily, "when was the first?"

"Fall art exhibition. That monstrosity painting of hers. She locked herself up in another studio for two whole weeks. But then the weather was warmer and she makes occasional outing from her self-made den. She only wanted to vomit and faint at that period. That took a single day rest to recover."

"If there is a response right now, I might be able to tell when she'll wake up," reply the self taught healer. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Kaoru rolled her body and snuggled against Zen for warmth. A collective sigh was heard among the three guys. "Well, I guess with proper rest and food intake, two days."

The door of the room slides open and Goku entered with a large bowl of chicken soup. Kenma and Mamori who left earlier with the saru also came back with him after helping the young cook prepared the food.

Zen looks at everyone present, and made his speech, "Everyone except that devil here, go back home and rest. It's already late in the afternoon and the school's gonna close its gates. We can camp here to keep an eye on her. Kenma, bring the girl home since you are the only one who can drive. Tempo has yet gotten his driver's license. Now, scram."

With that, everyone left the place. Today is the only day Hiruma didn't get to open the theme present, but he didn't mind. In fact, it was the furthest thing in his mind as the devil and god sat with her through the night.

* * *

…_9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: if anyone out there has read this story until this far, please put up a review. I need to know if the storyline has been on track or not. Thanks!


	11. 10th day of X'mas, 22th Dec

Chapter 10

_On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Kaoru feels warm and toasty, like being sandwiched between two warm…_bodies_?! Her eyes popped open and right in front of her perfect vision was a familiar looking face. _If that is Youichi in front of me, then who's behind…_She slowly turned her head, and saw another mat of fuzzy blond hair. She gulped, making the owner of the pointy ears twitched. Holding her breath, Kaoru waited for any further movement. When none was shown, she tried moving her body. The arms that wrapped round her waist; one from Zen, the other two from Hiruma, held her in position. Her legs were also tangled up with theirs as well

_Well, this is a fantasy come true for most females, being in bed at the center of two very male bodies, both hot and sexy in their own way. Although being spooned by Zen is very disconcerting to my nerves, not to mention the man I'm having hots for has his face hovering centimeters away from my bosom…I think I'll milked it for all it's worth. Ahh, is it me or is You-chan's head getting closer…_

Nope, Hiruma's head is getting closer, and the girl has two choices. Either wake him up or let him be. Fortunately, or not, the guy behind her lifted his head and shoots a death glare at the sleeping boy. He got up, pulling her out of bed, thus forcing the arms Hiruma wrapped around her to loosen. But it also woke the grouchy devil, who had just two hours of sleep. Zen has four hours of shuteyes in comparison.

"How long have you been awake and looking at my sticky predicament?" whispered Kaoru, lifting her eyeballs towards the tall, black face of her former senpai.

"The minute you turned your head. Your hair tickled my nose," growled the thundering god.

"What the fuck…what are you staring at? Wanna pick a fight with me?" Hiruma snarled.

It seems that they have temporary forgotten the recovering patient, who's still hanging from the older guy's one-arm embrace. Standing at 177cm, he's 9 cm taller than the Kaoru, though only 2 cm more on the trigger-happy demon. Something that annoys the boy to no end. She cleared her throat, catching their full attention.

"Ahh, whatever happened yesterday, arigatto minasan. Sorry I was a bother to everyone. Ahh, if it's ok with you, Zen. Could you put me down? I still need to complete my painting."

"What do you mean you have not completed that canvas?!" roared the two overbearing, in her eyes of course, males in the sick bay.

"Sheeesh, my poor ears…I just need to have a final look at it, plus with the cold weather, the oils are not drying up as fast as I wished it to be. Relax, I'm fine now. Highly doubt I'll get sick again with the both of you on the watch."

She finally managed to wiggle her way out and smooth her rumpled clothes made of two cotton T-shirts, one of them is a size bigger and denim bermudas. She walked off to the sink in the room and opened the mirror cabinet. Inside were several toothbrushes, sealed in their wrapping and large toothpaste. Kaoru took the red one that's already open and pops open the cap of the toothpaste. Zen went back to his car to get his overnight kit while Hiruma used the new brush in the cabinet. Once they've clean up, the trio went to the studio where she locked herself in. The incomplete landscape stood in the middle, the length has a span of two grown adults, linked hand to hand. Its width or height is about six feet.

"Where is the snowstorm you added?" Kaoru turned and look at Zen.

"I repainted it. Can't keep repeating my work, moreover the first painting was very grim. Listening to the wrong type of music when I lay the backdrop of the snowy mountain can really affect my mood."

The new painting she made was set in a clear night in forested mountains, with a clearing covering three-quarter of the whole canvas. Little stars were visible; luckily a moon was present, keeping the presentation from looking too sinister. The angle is like looking in from a reviewer's point of view. A hiker up in the mountains or even a wildlife photographer. At the bottom left corner was an indention into the overhanging of trees that looks like a small cave for medium size beast. Lots of shadows and shades of lights are used to blend the surrounding, making it a wondrous winterland or a barren wasteland due to the lack of animals present. This time there wasn't anything hidden from view, at least that's what the boys think. However, the longer they looked, the more they realized that everything is not what it seems to be. Concealing something within the painting is her signature, so there is no way she's not doing it.

"I've put in six common animals found in the wilderness of an American outback during winter. Try finding them." She walked up to the picture and pick up her palette to smear some paint on her fingers. Then she draws her signature at the center of the illustration, making it a part of the overall. Kaoru take a final good look before nodding in satisfaction. It's complete.

"So, have you found them?" Zen nodded, so did Hiruma. One of them turn up the temperature in the room, making it a little warmer but not too much that the paints will crack. She walked to one of the blankets beside her sleeping area; she's been taking naps in the studio to finish her 2nd piece, and took a parcel out. "This is the only one I didn't send out with the rest. Here, don't drop, squash or sit on it."

The recipient nodded, holding the large but light package. Shaking it, he couldn't hear anything, except lots of soft rustling sounds within. His gift, the ten shoguns, jumping over the wall, similar to a flock of sheeps leaping over a fence, is back home in his room. Guess he'll have to send it.

With the help of the guys, she took a large cloth to cover over her masterpiece and hide it. After that, she used another similar size cloth to cover her original piece. That's also completed but it represented more on the fury of winter with snow and hail hammering away up in the snowy mountains. Inside the blinding view of whiteness, Kaoru painted fantasy creatures in addition to common wildlife. Both are fantastic, in fact, they show the two faces of a season. The gentle and serene side to the dour and violent side. She did the same for her display for autumn exhibition piece as well. That's why she's totally wiped out.

"Ok, tomorrow, my lecturer will bring the client over so I'll have to come back here again. Once the deal is done, I'll going back home to sleep for 24 hours. So see you guys at Mamori's party." As she turns around to walk out, Hiruma grabs her and turn her back. Zen's eyebrows swing down at the gesture. She held her hand out to prevent the outburst. "Zen, I think you just wait for me at the entrance. I'll be right over."

Nodding, he reluctantly agreed and walked off. The second he's out of sight and hearing range, the quarterback didn't something that would shock the roots of anyone who saw him. Dropping the fragile gift, he pulled her and holds her tightly in his hug. His entire body is trembling, from what Kaoru wasn't sure. But it's a good thing her reflexes are quick or whatever inside the present will be smashed.

"Damn you for making me feel so helpless. Never, ever, do that again. You hear me?" he hissed.

"I'll try. Just help me along in case I forgot."

* * *

Zen is still waiting impatiently for her to appear. When he finally decided to go back in to drag her out, the couple walked out. Hiruma muttered something to the neko before giving her a swift kiss on the lips. He walked passed the man, and mumbled a 'thank you' under his breath before walking off to the train station.

"What took so long?" Kaoru just waved her right hand before him. Something shiny is on her ring finger. Zen bit back a retort and grudgingly let out a smile. "Guess congratulations are in order."

* * *

…_10 lords a-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: anyone who is curious about the appearance of the ninth gift, wait for the final chapter. It's in it.


	12. 11th day of X'mas, 23th Dec

Chapter 11

_On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

* * *

Hiruma wasn't expecting any more surprises from his fiancée, but it seems like she loves to give him once in a blue moon shockers. The 11th verse was pipers playing a wind instrument. She got him a t-shirt with the number printed at the back. That's not what made the short-tempered demon speechless. It's the illustration that had his brows twitching. 

It is a pair of elves, dressed in medieval jester costume. One's playing a pipe, another is holding a flute and they are facing each other. They look like something he often sees when he woke up and face the mirror. Yes, the pipers' features looked like the demonic captain of Deimon DevilBats. And to make things worse, she requested him to wear it, not hide it somewhere or used it as a piece of rag to clean his guns. Too bad, that's his original intention when he first laid eyes on it. He snorts, oh yes he will wear it, but not out in public. Over his goddamn fucking body if that's the case.

"Jesus Christ, she must been thinking of giving this to me as a gag gift for a while, judging from the printing." Of course Hiruma knew which company did the printing. It was the same one he used for the football uniform. The owner must be laughing his head off when Kaoru went up to him with his outrageous request. (**A/N: No, Hiruma. Rest assured she got a 9mm in her hand when she ask for the print job to be done, lol**)

"I need to keep this in a place where no one will find it. Especially the cleaning lady. God forbids if she finds this, it will be the end of my reputation."

After scrunching about his house for an hour, he finally hid the damn thing. He refused to call it a t-shirt, too distasteful. It's a lucky thing that kuso neko is asleep. Since now is close to 1pm, he sets off to Mamori's house to clear up the air between them and tell her about his engagement with Kaoru. As he reached the gates outside the female manager's house, he saw a lot of activities going on inside. Great, that means tons of human bodies packed inside a crampy room. Sena spotted him as he took out the trash out to dump it.

"Hiruma-senpai! You're here! Everyone except Kaoru is here to help Mamori-neechan to decorate the house. There are also four guys, who claim they are being forced here under the marching orders of Kaoru-san. One of them was Goku, the brunette everyone saw about a week ago."

"Ya, I know the others, Kenma, Tenpo and that fucking stuck-up snob." Sena blinked at the malicious tone of his captain. Seems like he doesn't have much of a good impression on the droopy eyed blond. "Where's the damn manager? I've got something important to talk with her about."

"She's in the kitchen with Goku, trying to keep Kenma from stealing the food prepared for everyone to have for tea-break."

"Get her out here, and if that Kenma tries anything funny, get that snob to fix it."

"Eh, hai. Right away." He quickly hurried back, not wanting to trigger his senpai's infamous temper in his neighborhood.

* * *

Mamori walked out, in her heart she has a feeling it's something related to what she saw the day before. But surprising, what she felt wasn't heartbreak but it was like 'oh, I see', kinda mild emotion. Especially when she has been nursing the crush unknowingly since summer, only to realize it at the end of autumn. Really odd, and anti-climatic. It's good timing that Hiruma would want to have a chat with her, she too, has something to tell him.

He looked up when he heard the creaking sound of the gates. The two stood there, staring at each other. Hiruma knows she has something in her mind, it's written all over her face. He waited for her to open her mouth, and noticed something from the corner of his eye. _Damn pipsqueaks and nosy pokers, every single one of them. That includes Kaoru's bunch as well. Oh god, her mother is out as well. That's fucking it! If they want to know, I'll fucking well announce it._

He was referring to the entire team of DevilBats, the other students who volunteered and came over to help out and whoever was in the house earlier. He is gonna kill that chibi. "Anezaki."

"Hai. Huh? Hiruma, did you just called me by my name?"

"Never mind that, there is something you should know. I know about your feelings and what you felt for me, I can't accept. I'm already committed to someone. Now, what's buzzing in that bonnet of yours, spill it."

Mamori gaped a little but managed to recover fast. She shouldn't be surprised that he sees all and knows all kind of behavior. "Fine, since we're showing out all the cards in our hands…I accept the rejection, but only because I'm not upset over it. You see, I already knew it somehow, I saw what you did the day before. And I have two days to sort my thoughts and feelings." Then she smiled, "In addition, I found someone else too."

"NANDESUKA!!!"

She jerked her head back and felt her cheeks turn red at the audience they have been entertaining. A tension appears at her temple. "HIRUMA!"

The said male didn't even flinch at the scream directed towards him by the furious and embarrassed girl. Monta was busy moaning for his lost love while Suzuna looked totally confused by the entire thing. Sena is gaping along with the rest of the team. Even the 'huh-huh brothers' were speechless. Of course, Mrs. Anezaki was excited by her daughter's involvement with a male. Doburoku was still trying to understand the whole upheaval as Yukimitsu explains to him.

The devil was expecting Musashi, Zen and Tenpo to be in within the circle of the 'informed', but even Kenma and Goku didn't looked too surprised by the outcome. He wondered. The saru looked dejected and have somewhat come in terms with it. Tenpo looked very serene, hard to tell. Musashi was grinning away at him, that damn old man. Zen, of course, gave him a neutral look. If he didn't know better, that guy's birth sign could have been a Scorpio. It was Kenma who seems unlike his usual self. Although he's behaving as he normally would on the outside. It was the way he looked at Mamori that told him who his damn manager is dating. Well, blow me down!

He gave a look at Zen's direction. The bishounen caught the message behind it and nodded. The two went behind their backs and took out their weapons.

"URASAI!" "YA-HA!"

One shot into the air while the other shoots at their feet. For once, Kenma and Goku were happy they are not in the sighting of their fickle-tempered leader. The others, who were used to their captain's style of firing, were not prepared for Zen's, had to duck and jump for their lives at the same time.

Mamori shook her head, well if anyone tries to call the police. She's sure Hiruma would have someone in that book of his and persuade the officer to forget about it. At least, her friends and family will not have any record against them. She'll wait for the single, no make that a duo trigger-happy men to stop before getting her house decorated.

* * *

…_11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying, 5 golden rings. 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Special A/N: if you are all wondering why all the remaining chapters are short, it's because they (being the chars in the story) demand it to be short. And of course the reason why the fic was rated M is in this coming chapter. Yes, it's gonna be pretty much like what you read in romance novels, lol. Whether is this gonna be hardcore or not depends on Hiruma himself. I'll write two version, then see which one to post.


	13. 12th day of X'mas, 24th Dec

Hi, one and all. Sorry for hanging this story for almost a year. Ahhh, tis near christmas, and I've finally completed it. For anyone who is reading this, I'm going to give first hand warning. Everything I've wrote, if it happens to coincide with the manga are sheer LUCK! Been working full-time after graduation, so this maybe my only contribution for Eyeshield. But it'll not be my last.

Happy reading, people. YA-HA!

* * *

"Goddamn fucking hell…" growls the male as he carries the packed food needed for Anezaki's Christmas party on to the back of a truck.

"Quit complaining, Youichi. Be glad we're just collecting the stuff, not preparing it. Moreover, Musashi's here to help us, by being the chauffeur for all these food," piped Kaoru, as she secures the covered trays supplied by the catering company. The said owner of the company is still cowering inside the outlet after facing the displeased blonde.

Hiruma pretended that he didn't hear her, and continues his tirade. Kaoru, in her position, didn't nag at his constant cursing, despite the mild scolding she gave the quarterback seconds ago. To any sane human who has experienced the wrath of either parties, they will think either one has got to have a death wish to behave as they are right now. However, this is a unique situation and they are not just friends in appearance.

Musashi shook his head, as he helps his best buddy with the loading. He still can't quite get over the fact that the demonic teen of Deimon has hitched up, before even attending university. And to a female that reappears after being missing in action for close to a decade. But then, stranger things do happen. Him, for example, rejoining the team after abandoning them during their 1st year in Deimon and returning in 2nd year fall to help his team to enter the qualifying rounds of Christmas Bowl.

Kaoru sits at the center of the pick-up, with the two males at either side. She looks at the two, especially Musashi, until the devil pokes her at her ribs.

"What?"

"Quit looking at the damn old man."

"I was just curious, that's all."

"About what? Why he looks older than his age?"

Kaoru stilted a giggle, "No, just wondering why am I attracted to you, the well-known demon, instead of the realist samurai to my right."

Hiruma snorted, "You and him, together? You'll be bored out of your mind within a week."

"Well, there is a saying that people with similar behavior and taste are draw to each other." Kaoru counters back.

"And there is also a saying that opposites attracts." He retorts back at her.

"Similar?" questioned the kicker.

Kaoru nodded, "Well, we are kinda alike in some ways." And she precedes listing out the areas which they have in common. Musashi didn't have anything to say, since what she has pointed out, are eerily accurate. "But, then. I also have certain traits in me that helps me understand him better than anyone else," she continues, pointing to the guy in her left, who has turned his attention to cleaning his pistol, half-listening to the two's conversation.

"Yeah, that I've noticed," replied the man. "Almost like Anezaki."

Kaoru nodded, Hiruma scowls at the comment, but kept his silence. He found out that the Ken and Mamori had made a deal to fake it in front of him so he'll not feel any regrets or guilt that day. Kaoru knew about it from Goku and console her that night through the phone. Unfortunately for Mamori, since the two of them have been co-habiting after he put the ring on his lady-love's finger, he overheard everything. He mentally snorted at the silliness of the drama. The girl's as prideful as he is, so she rather cut of her nose in spite of her face. Now he'll have to pretend that he didn't know anything and act as per normal with Kaoru.

Easy as pie, as far as the quarterback is concerned, since he's not an affectionate person in front of friends and families. And that's something his fiancée understands very well. Her earlier comment about knowing him better due to sharing similar characteristics, they click onto the same wavelength when it comes to important aspects of what they want in life. In addition, she behaves like his persona when people try to dig up information about her behind her back.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, with occasionally insightful comments to any remarks made by the radio DJ, and plenty of sing-along to her favorite rock songs. When Musashi parked the vehicle outside the gates of the Anezaki residence, there was already a large gathering at the front pouch. Everyone turned their heads at the slamming of the doors as the passengers alight. Seeing that one of them is Hiruma, most of the guests scurried away, after witnessing a black scowl on his face.

Within the arrival of the food, the party went into full swing. Kurita and Komusubi, have consumed twice their usual amount of food. Jyuumonji, Toganou and Kuroki, as known as the Hah-Hah brothers, also attacked the food with relish. Luckily, the quantity surpassed their stomach volume, leaving enough for the rest of the crowd to enjoy their meal.

The three who helped in delivering the food to the savages at the buffet table selected a quiet spot away from everyone and watched the commotions. Cerberus and Porkzilla temporary decided on a truce between them to enjoy the feast. At least, on the canine side. The little piglet has decided to stick to his lean diet to make sure he stays trim.

"Will the team continue or will it be disband after the current year 2 finishes the upcoming fall tournament?"

Hiruma glance at his juniors who are having a ball of a time at the party. "It's up to them. Whether or not, to continue the legacy."

"Never though I'll say this, but you cared about them. More than they ever realized." Musashi commented as he avoids being hit by the swinging arc of the rifle.

"Don't be a fucking idiot! Who would even be such a moron to bother about them after graduation?"

"Well, I think they will carry on the spirit and passion of American football. At least, until they've fulfilled all the promises they've made during the Kanto tournament." Kaoru remarks as she confiscates the weapon from her husband-to-be.

"There is that. Without Habarashi around, the Chameleons have dropped out from the sports. As for the others, Taiyou Sphinx, Shinryuuji Nagas, Kyoshin Poseidon, Seibu Wild Gunmens, and the Bando Spiders. All of them have personal scores to settle with us."

"You're forgetting one more team, old man."

"Gaou and Marco? Without the three of us, it's going to be an uphill battle for them."

"I believe they need fresh blood into the team, especially those worthy of taking the year 2 positions. Of course, they'll have to go through the same exercise that helped select this current team."

Hiruma grunts, Musashi shrugs. Both males have the tendency to communicate their intentions with minimal expressions. Kaoru just sighed, "Right, now all we need is to tell the new captain of DevilBats his duties for next year. And with Suzuna transferred from her school to Deimon, she'll make the perfect manager."

"You still have to find someone to break the news to him. Despite his growth and maturity, he'll still go into shock if we don't…"

"Hey! Fucking Chibi! Come here! You too, Big Blondie"

The two rational beings beside Hiruma groan as the devil fires his re-acclaimed arsenal back from Kaoru's grasp, into the air.

Jyuumonji and Sena looked at each other, at first hesitance in their movements and then quickly run to their captain when he starts threatening them with a bazooka.

"Hiruma Youichi! Lay off with the threats just for this day, will you?!" Kaoru screeched at the male's direction. Fortunately, the dim was totally muffled by other noise emitting from the party. Musashi winced, rubbing his ears to clear the vibration in the canal.

"Damn woman! Mind the ears," grumbled the adolescent, cupping his left side of the head.

"Don't you 'damn' me. Not when you're wearing heavy industrial ear plugs."

'Your voice is still loud enough to rattle my brain' he thought to himself. Seeing that the two boys are now within hearing distance, Hiruma turned his attention towards them.

Minutes later…

"Ehh?!"

"Hah?! You WHAT!!!"

"Fucking idiots, do you want to die so badly!" Hiruma cocked his gun at them.

Sena and Juumonji cold sweated, shaking their heads violently. The announcement made by their devil captain took everyone, including the two beside him by surprise. Apparently, the new captain of the Deimon DevilBats is Kobayakawa Sena. Jyuumonji Kazuki is appointed as the assistant captain, a first ever for the team.

"You, kuso chibi, cannot handle being a Shumu, even if it's a fake position for you. But, there are other areas that you shown potential in, that's why you are holding the captain position." Then he turns to the scar faced youth, "You are a leader, an aggressor. However, you lack in one important area, and that is absolute faith." Neither boys interrupted, sensing that their demon tactician is very serious for a change.

"The both of you will be drilled with the rules of the game and every tactics ever known to the sports. Within Japan or overseas. And the training pace will be decided by the both of you. Fucking drunk will still be coaching the lot of you. He'd made a promise to proof that this year final's win is not a fluke."

Kaoru sensed that he had spoken enough, but there are still a lot more other things that the new leaders need to know and do. Anezaki might be able to help out, and of course, the three positions: center, quarterback and kicker, need to be vet by Hiruma himself. But, no need to worry about it for now. Kaoru kept those thoughts to herself as she watches Hiruma made them swear to keep this announcement to themselves, including Suzuna. Mamori, of course, was informed beforehand by the devil himself minutes before the party starts.

The female manager was not happy at the last minute news, but there is nothing she can do about it, with the guests hanging around her backyard and front pouch. She did, however, give him 'the look' that promises further interrogation on the subject. Hell no, was what Hiruma thought as he watches the crowd silently.

"Tell the fucking manager we're leaving. Come on, Neko."

"Do it yourself, I'm leaving as well and I've already told her." Hiruma was forcefully held back by the girl as Musashi saunter off. After making some hurried suggestions to the man, Kaoru managed to make a compromise that worked for Mamori and Hiruma. She will inform Mamo-nee that they're departing and will meet up with her to discuss over the succession planning of the team. Zen and the rest also beat farewell to everyone as they need to travel a distance to get back to their residences.

This time, it's Kaoru who's the pillar rider instead of Kaoru. She figured that he needs the distraction of the traffic to keep him from thinking too deeply about the continual existence of his baby project, partly inspired by Kurita himself. Partly due to his need to prove that no matter what, the underdogs will always have a shot at the top.

It has taken a life of its own, and now its time to hand it over to his juniors, who are worthy successors to the dreams started by the three of them.

"Hiruma, are you ready to give me the final gift of our Christmas dare?" He looked down from the sofa he's half inclined in. Kaoru, freshly scrubbed clean from her shower, had sat on the carpeted floor of his living room. She placed an arm on the sofa, near his thighs and glaze at him.

He let out a smirk, much to the puzzlement of the female. "You're fucking sitting on it."

"Nani?" She looked closely at the design of the comfortable wool-woven rug and realizes what it was. (I don't have to explain, just read it from **1st day of X'mas, WHICH WILL BE EDITED**)

"My, my…you're speechless. This is a rare occurrence from you." Hiruma chuckled normally as Kaoru tried to absorb the fact that this rug was the gift this devil was suppose to give. The very same carpet that they have christened it with some radical form of exercise, with every single available moment. Her face burns with embarrassment and hot flashes of the memories they've done in the living room.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled under her breath, as she buries her face into the crock of her arm. She felt the shifting weight of the sofa and a warm body embracing her from the side. Something hot and warm is taking nibbles on her neck.

She turns her head to face him. His eyes narrows with the intensity she's coming to be familiar with. As he lowers his head, he whispers, "By the way, Merry fucking Christmas."


End file.
